Complicated - Lucaya
by 1ntoxic4ting
Summary: **TRIGGER WARNING: Manipulation/Emotional Abuse.** Lucas Friar is what some may call Mr. High School, but he's also a jerk with a reputation. Then there's Maya Hart who is anything but popular. They're best friends at home and enemies at school. They never crossed the line. At least until the line gets blurred one night at a party.
1. Nice Try Huckleberry

_[Maya's POV;]_

Pushing my way through the crowded hallway, I eventually made it to English class. I entered the room and my face fell into a look of disgust. There he was practically dry humping some girl on my desk. I cleared my throat and walked over to them. They ignored me.

I grew impatient and grabbed him by his black t-shirt, pulling him away from the girl.

"What the hell?" His voice was low. He turned around and raised his voice. "Was that really necessary?"

I faked a smile and rolled my eyes. "I hate to break it to you, Ranger Rick, but this is my desk not your bed. Do that somewhere else."

He smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Oh Maya, you're just jealous that it's not you." The brunette appeared from behind him and leaned against him.

"And it never will be, because why would a guy like Lucas want an embarrassment like you when he can have me."

Once again, I rolled my eyes and pushed past them. "Well Missy, here's the thing. I could really care less about him because why on earth would I want a guy that goes after a bitch like you." Her mouth dropped and she walked away defeated. I sat down and did a typical, "flip and wave" to mock her.

Lucas took his seat behind me and whispered in my ear. "Nice one, short-stack." I bit my lip and smiled to myself.

"Hey Peaches." My best friend, Riley, cheerfully came in the room and sat next to me. "Hey Lucas," She twirled her hair and shot him a flirty smile. He smirked and winked at her, causing her to blush.

"Could you two stop? I'd like to keep my lunch down." Despite Riley knowing that Lucas was bound to use her then throw her way, that didn't stop her from having a crush.

The bell rang and our English teacher, Harper came in the room and wrote the words, _Twelfth Night_ on the white board. As soon as I realized we were about to start reading another one of Shakespeare's plays I started tuning her out. Blah Blah, greatest writer of his time, blah blah blah. It was like listening to the adults speak in those Charlie Brown holiday specials.

"I'm having a party next weekend," I heard Lucas whisper. "If you come maybe we can have some fun." The hint of flirt was evident in his voice. Riley giggled and I looked glanced over to see her leaning towards him, practically falling out of her chair. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and a sense of irritation shot through my body. "Don't worry, Hart. You can come too."

The final bell rang and I moved his arm away from me. "Now why would I want to do that?" I grabbed my notebook and walked away, being sure to stop at the door. I looked over my shoulder. "Nice try huckleberry."

"Please come." Riley pleaded as I transferred my things from my locker to my backpack.

Shutting my locker, I gave her a look that screams _you have to be kidding me._ "You always drag me to these things and then you ditch me for your shitty popular friends and I end up on the couch mid-orgy " She tilted her head and her eyes widened. "It's just not my scene."

"I don't understand how you can even resist Lucas." I started walking towards the front doors of the school, Riley following close behind. "I mean if I lived next door to someone as smoking hot as him I'd be all over it." Stopping in my tracks, I looked back at my overly chatty friend.

"Did really just use the words _smoking hot_ to describe Lucas Friar?" She laughed and I rolled my eyes. We walked outside and sat on the front steps of the school.

"Oh please, you can't deny that he's beautiful."

"Maybe so, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still a total douche that hooks up with a different girl like every weekend."

My phone chimed and I looked down to see a text from Lucas.

 _Huckleberry: meet me in the back parking lot._

"Look, I'm done talking about this. You go to the party and I'll stay at home and binge-watch Teen Wolf." Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I started down the stairs.

"You better text me when you get home!."

I ignored her and made my way to the back of the school. Spotting Lucas' black Tacoma, I smiled and walked over to the truck. "You think I did a good job deflating Missy's ego?" I leaned in the window and he chuckled.

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

I smiled at the blonde and looked up at the sky. "I don't think anyone can do that. Once you get to know her she's even shallower."

Maya let out a sarcastic laugh and opened the passenger door. "And I suppose you've gotten to know her?" She took her seat, shut the door, and tossed her bag in the backseat. "I mean I'm sure you know her body pretty well, right huckleberry?"

I smirked and turned on the ignition. "You know me so well." As I pulled out of the school parking lot, I quickly glanced over at Maya. "So about Riley..."

"Don't even go there."

"Oh come on, I think she'd be into it." Riley has had a crush on me since middle school; she is not exactly subtle about it. I drove right into the busy New York traffic and looked over to see Maya glaring at me. "What?"

"I know Riley is part of your crowd, but she's not like Missy or any of those other girls, Lucas. She actually has a soul."

I put my arm around her headrest and sighed. "But Maya..." I whined and pouted.

"You know I don't fall for that." I glared at her and directed my attention on the road. "She really likes you and I'm not gonna let you play games with her."

"Fine." I pulled in front our houses and turned off the truck. "So are you really skipping out on my party? Josh is coming."

She rolled her eyes and reached in the backseat to grab her backpack. "Is that supposed to be a deal breaker?" She hopped out of the truck and walked towards my house. I followed her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, the three of us used to cause so much mischief." We sat our bags inside the door and went straight for the kitchen.

"You talk about him like he moved to Antarctica, we literally see him at least twice a week." She grabbed a glass from the cupboard and poured herself a glass of lemonade. "It's really not that big of a deal."

I sat on the counter and started scrolling through my phone. "I just thought that maybe you'd come to one of my parties if he was there." Maya sat on the stool across from me and sipped her drink.

"I know you don't actually want me at your party. I don't get along with those people, and they don't exactly like me either."

"There will be so many people here you won't even notice Missy. Okay? Just come."

She sighed and put her glass on the counter. "I'll think about it. If I do come Riley will probably just drag me around and talk about how _insanely hot_ she thinks you are. I'll get shitfaced with Josh and we'll talk about how bored we are."

"Then you'll hook up with him and regret it the next morning." I chimed in and she shot me daggers.

"Exactly, and you know he's Riley's uncle and that is something I don't even want to explain to her."

I woke up to my screen flashing on from a text message.

 _Missy: Hey(; can I come over?_

Maya was peacefully asleep on my lap and I ran my hand through her tangled blonde hair. If I invite Missy over, I have to kick Maya out. I am not that much of an asshole so I simply locked my phone without responding.

Sometimes I wish I could be with her in public, but this is for the best.


	2. It's Not Your Fault

_3 days later_

 _[Maya's POV;]_

"I don't understand any of this." I sighed and out my lunch tray next to my textbook. "Why is chemistry so hard?"

Farkle picked up my book and flipped through the pages as I took my seat between him and Riley. "Come on, Maya. It's really not that difficult."

I glared at him and took a bite of my celery stick. "Not all of us can be scientists."

Riley looked up from her phone and placed her hand on my shoulder. "We're getting assigned lab partners today and I'm sure that whoever you're paired with, me, would be happy to help you understand."

"Thanks honey." I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"It's the first game of the season. I kind of have to be there." Riley pushed her mac n' cheese around her plate.

I thought for a few moments before it clicked. "Oh yeah, I always seem to forget that you're a cheerleader." My eyes wandered over to the table next to us and the settled on the view of Missy Bradford sitting on Lucas' lap. "It's hard to remember that you're actually friends with that bloodsucking demon."

"Are you coming or what?"

"I'll go if Farkle goes." I smirked and looked over at him "What do you say?"

Farkle shook his floppy hair. "You know I don't like sporting events. I somehow always get hit by the ball."

"If the ball comes for you, I'll take it and throw it right back at their big meaty heads. Okay Minkus?" He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "This type of thing is important to Riley and it's our job to support her no matter how stupid it is."

"Fine, but only for Riley."

We discussed our plans for tonight's events. Everything was peachy until a bulldozer in a pink sweater interrupted us.

"Hey Riles, I couldn't help but notice that you were sitting here... with them," Missy shot me a fake smile and I rolled my eyes. "It's game day why don't you sit with us."

Riley looked up at Missy and then back at me. "I always sit with them."

"Yeah I know. And it's cute. But from now on, you sit with us on Fridays. Okay?"

She looked conflicted and stared at Farkle and me for a long time before picking up her tray. "You're right, at least on Game days."

"You don't have to do what she says." I glared at Missy as Riley moved over to the other table, sitting between Lucas and Zay. "Riley?"

She was too busy making heart eyes at the Huckleberry to pay attention to me. "It's nothing personal Maya. It's just that you're a loser, a trashy loser at that. Always have been always will be." Missy smirked and I looked passed her to see Lucas' face. I could not read him. I wondered what he was thinking.

I shifted my gaze back to Missy and shook my head. "You're free to sit down now."

She sat on the other side of Lucas and turned her back towards me. I looked at Farkle who had remained silent. "It'll be okay."

"Why did you let her go?" He asked, referring to Riley choosing the Populars over us. "It's not okay and you know that."

I sighed and licked my lips. "We're not her only friends. We can't hold her back." I felt something hit the back of my head. "Are they throwing carrots at me?"

Farkle nodded and shut his textbook. "It's Lucas." Another one hit me. I bit my tongue. "Breathe. You can handle this."

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore it. With each blow to the head, I heard Missy's obnoxious laugh behind me. Deciding to speak my mind, I turned around. "Throwing food? Real mature, I thought this was high school, not kindergarten."

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

We all laughed and Zay gave me a high-five over Riley's head. "Guy's knock it off." She spoke up, but shushed her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"I think you look great with food in your hair blondie." I smirked when she shot me the death glare. "Take that as a compliment."

Missy smirked and leaned against me. "Yeah, I mean she's probably used to having stuff in her hair. It makes her look better." Maya's face started turning red.

"What the hell is your problem?" Maya stood up and glared at Missy.

The brunette let out a fake laugh and stood in front of the blonde, having to look down at her. "Let's see." She paused and twirled her hair, pretending to think. "You're hair, you shoes, your clothes, your attitude, and well you."

Riley tried to stand up, but I gently pulled her back down. "It's fine babe. Don't get involved."

Maya rolled her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "You are so superficial. You don't even have a real reason as to why you treat me like shit. You are just an evil person and I don't understand why anyone would ever like you."

Missy stepped closer to Maya who couldn't back up any farther without falling over the table. "You think I need a reason to be mean to you moppet? You are nothing. I don't know why Riley hangs out with you. She could really do better. She should have just left you the same way Lucas did the minute he realized you were nothing but shit."

Once I heard my name, my head shot in Missy's direction. "Alright that's enough."

She ignored me. "Face it; you're just not good enough for them."

I could tell that Maya was tired. She turned away defeated. When she knelt down to grab her bag, the unthinkable happened.

The entire cafeteria fell silent. Maya turned around and you could see the humiliation on her face. She was soaked in Missy's iced coffee.

I looked into Maya's eyes, trying to ask her if she was okay. All I saw was hurt. She wanted to cry so badly. It seemed like the entire room was laughing at her. I looked at Riley who got up to rush her friend out of the room.

Anger took over at me and I snapped my head in Missy's direction. "Why the hell did you do that?" I raised my voice.

She rolled her eyes and smirked, which only pissed me off even more. "Don't act like you care, Lucas, who cares if that little bitch gets hurt? No one."

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Ending my conversation with Zay, I turned towards the front and noticed that the desk in front of me was empty: Maya. Mr. Matthews entered the room, laid his briefcase on his desk, and began taking attendance.

"Babineaux,"

"Sadly" I chuckled at Zay's response

He went down the line. "Friar" I raised my hand.

Mr. Matthews went from 'A' to 'G' with some type of noise being made with every name called, until he got to H.

"Hart," There was silence. He looked up from his roster and noticed the empty desk in front of me. "Where's Maya?" Riley and I shared a glance. I waited for her to say something. "Riley?"

"I don't think she'll be joining us today." She looked down at her desk. I sighed and played with my pen before raising my hand.

"Yes, Mr. Friar?"

"Can I be excused?" Mr. Matthews looked at his daughter, and then looked at me before gesturing towards the door.

I left the class and shut the door behind me. Taking out my phone, I opened a blank message.

 _Me: Where are you?_

I put my binder and history book in my locker and paced back and forth in the deserted hallway.

 _Shorty: Our place_

I made my way across campus to the old locker room. "Maya?" I looked in each isle of rusted lockers. Eventually I found her curled up with her back against the wall. "Are you okay?"

I slid my back down the wall and put my arm around her. She laid her head on my shoulder and I played with her soft blonde hair. "Why does she hate me so much?"

"She's jealous of you."

Maya sniffled and shook her head. "No she's not huckleberry. That is so cliché. Why would she be jealous of me when she has everything I don't?"

"You are one of the kindest people I know. And you don't have to be mean or be popular for people to like you."

She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at me. "That's still extremely cliché and you know it. I know you know Lucas. Just tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth." I looked down and rubbed the back of my neck.

"You're lying. You only do that when you lie so talk to me." I sighed and looked at her. "Is it really that bad?"

"You've been asking me since freshman year and I avoid it every time to protect you."

Maya crossed her arms and bit her lip. "Is it about that party?" I nodded and looked away from her. "You know nothing happened that night."

"I know that blondie." I ran my hand through my hair. "You and Austin went upstairs and didn't come down for a long time. You were drunk. He was the senior quarterback and everyone just assumed something happened."

She started shaking her head. "No..."

"He was dating Missy at the time. When I tried to confront him about it he admit that nothing happened. But he told Missy that you basically begged him."

"I knew people thought I slept with him but I didn't know that he encouraged the idea." Maya pulled her knees to her chest and her voice cracked. "And you wonder why I don't go to stupid parties very often."

"Maya, I know that you didn't do anything wrong."

She looked at me then glanced up at the ceiling. "Lucas, that's when we decided that we shouldn't be friends during school, I didn't want you to miss out on things for associating with the school slut."

"But you're not a slut. I have never once thought of you like that."

"But you did agree that us being seen together would cause problems with you and you're girlfriend of the time, remember Jaycee? She hates me just as much as Missy does."

I sighed. She was right. "I didn't think we'd get to a point where you'd end up drenched in coffee. I thought it would have blown over by now."

"It's not your fault... we both put social status above our friendship and lost track of time."

We stared at each other. Neither of us said anything and yet I could still feel her heart break. I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault that all of this happened.


	3. I'll Protect You This Time

_Later that night..._

 _[Maya's POV;]_

The stadium was packed. You couldn't hear anything other than the crowd cheering. We only needed one touchdown to win, and there was only enough time for one last play. I looked over the railing and smiled at Riley who was cheering her little heart out.

"I still don't understand why this is so entertaining."

I laughed at Farkle's lack of interest in sports. "It's okay, half of the girls here don't even understand. They're just here to get guys."

We watched the last few minutes and when Lucas scored the winning touchdown, I found myself joining in on the hype. "Go Lucas!" I clapped and looked down at Farkle who stared had a confused expression on his face.

"Where did that come from?"

"I have no idea why I just did that, but we're going to pretend it never happened." I know exactly why I cheered. I'm just as close to Lucas as I am to Riley. I'm proud of him, but Farkle doesn't know that. As far as he knows, I have not been civil with the Huckleberry in years.

He shrugged and smiled when he saw Riley run up the bleachers. "There she is."

"Our favorite bowl of school spirit," She almost tripped while she was laughing so I caught her.

"See Farkle, no projectiles tried to harm you." Riley squeezed between us and threw her arms over our shoulders. "There's an after party tonight."

I made sure my sarcasm was clear. "What? An after party, this is a first in Patriot football history." since before we were even in high school there was always an after party for every football game, win or lose.

"Come on Maya, just come. I'm not letting you spend junior year cooped up in your bedroom every weekend." Riley pestered me, "Farkle?"

"I'll only go if Maya goes." He smirked, knowing I had practically forced him to come to the game.

"See. If Farkle is willing to go, why won't you just comply?"

I threw my head back and groaned. "Fine, but this doesn't mean I'm going to Lucas' next week."

She squealed and squeezed me tight. "It'll be fun, I promise a night to remember."

We've only been here a few hours and I already managed to lose Farkle. Riley ditched me the minute we walked through the door. The loud dance music boomed throughout the house and couples were drunkenly dry humping all over the place.

I was downing my third drink when I heard a familiar voice behind me. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"High School parties aren't really my scene these days but she begged me." I gestured towards Riley who was already intoxicated.

Lucas chuckled and leaned next to me. "She's a lightweight"

I cracked a small smile and looked at him, "Why are you talking to me. Shouldn't you be with Missy or one of your other groupies?" He smirked and shook his head.

"One would think, but I'm here with you because this is a rare occasion." His words slurred together and he took a drink from his cup, "Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be alone."

The alcohol started taking over my body and I smiled at Lucas, "Shut up."

He grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. "Let dance."

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

I held Maya's hips as we danced against each other. Her arm snaked around my neck and I leaned down to kiss her.

We didn't have a care in the world. My lips connected with hers and pulled her closer to me, closing the space between us. Our lips moved in sync. My hands wandered down to her bum and I gave it a light squeeze. She barely pulled away from me and giggled.

"What's so funny?" I smirked and pecked her lips.

Maya pushed her blonde hair out of her face and smiled. "Oh nothing," She got on her tiptoes and captured my lips in another kiss. I gently leaned her against a wall and slowly slipped my hand up her shirt.

I whispered in her ear as I left soft kisses on her neck. "Let's go somewhere more private." She bit her lip and nodded her head.

Taking her hand, I led Maya upstairs and into an empty room. I hungrily kissed her plump lips and gently laid her on the bed. She pulled my shirt off and I attacked her neck with slow kisses.

 _The Morning After..._

I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at the blonde who was asleep on my bare chest. Looking around the room, I realized that we were in the guest room at Zay's house. I mumbled "Shit," recognizing Maya's black shirt on the floor.

She started stirring around so I gently kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she flashed me a small smile. "Morning sunshine," She rubbed her head and squinted her eyes. "How much did I have to drink last night Huckleberry?"

I rubbed her back as she glanced around the room. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah we do, because this isn't your bedroom." She peaked under the blanket and let out a sigh. "Something happened..."

We stared at each other and she ran her hand through her hair. "We did something really stupid."

"You think?" I could hear the irritation in her voice. "Don't you have like an unofficial thing with Missy? She already thinks I'm a slut."

"Don't worry about Missy; I'm more than positive that she was drunker than us last night."

I heard the doorknob turn and we both snapped out heads to the door, seeing none other than Zay Babineaux. "Wow this is a shocker." He walked over to the window and opened the blinds. Maya squealed and buried her face in my neck. I squinted and covered my eyes.

"Would you stop?"

He laughed and sat at the foot of the bed. "You know, I never saw this coming. I mean you two have barely spoken since that party freshman year."

"Zay, you know me better than anyone else, what do you think?" I looked at Maya who was just staring at the ceiling.

"So what you're telling me is that you two have been friends this whole time and never told me?"

I nodded and handed Maya the glass of water that was sitting on the bedside table. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't talk so loud." She sipped the water and laid her head down on the pillow. "We crossed the line Lucas."

"I don't know how this happened." I sighed and rested my head in my hands. "If you tell anyone about this I'll kill you."

Zay fake gasped and stood up. "How could you even think I'd do such a thing?"

"You have a big ass mouth, Babineaux." Maya glared at him and rolled over. "So if anyone asked, you say that nothing happened."

"You two do realize that you were showing major PDA don't you? Of course most people were probably too drunk to notice."

I stared at Maya and tried to read her thoughts. She already seemed to know what people would say. She didn't want to be known as the school slut again. "It'll be okay." I put my arm around her kissed her temple. "I promise."

 _[Maya's POV;]_

The car ride was painfully silent. I fixed my eyes on Lucas who stayed focused on the road ahead of him. "We need to talk about this."

He let out a sigh, "I don't know what to tell you, Maya. We got drunk and had sex."

"I'm not one of your hoes. I don't want to be added to the endless list of girls you just casually have sex with." Lucas pulled into an empty parking lot and turned off the truck. "What happens at school Monday?"

He stared at me and tried to find the words to say. "Whatever happens, I'm here for you, always."

I stared back at him. We sat there looking into each other eyes for minutes, neither of us saying anything. I slept with Lucas Friar. I hooked up with the guy my best friend has been crushing on since middle school. "This is such a mess."

"Do you regret it?"

"Lucas..." I started. "We go to school Monday, and everyone's talking, do we go back to normal?"

He sighed and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "What are you implying?"

"If the guys come up to you asking what happened, are you gonna brag and act like a jerk about it?"

"Maya..."

"I'm serious Lucas..." I combed my hair with my fingers and looked at the ceiling. "You saw what happened with Austin, and I didn't even do anything. Do you remember how many people harassed me after that? I don't want to go through that again... I don't want to be thought of as easy."

We fell silent again. No one said a word. The situation was so tense. I looked down at my lap, but Lucas lifted my chin up and slowly kissed my lips. I was shocked, but I found myself kissing him back. We made out for what felt like hours, but was only minutes. Lucas pulled away and I felt my heart racing.

"I'll protect you this time."


	4. What Happens Now?

_Monday..._

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

I stood at my locker with some guys before school. Everyone was buzzing about how great Friday's party was. I received a few high-fives from random people passing by us in the halls, congratulating me on scoring the winning touchdown.

"Yeah, Lucas sure did score that night." one of the guys, Jacob commented and the rest of the guys started laughing as he patted me on the back. "How was she?"

I chuckled and shook my head, "What the hell are you talking about, dude?"

"Come on we all saw you head upstairs with Hart." Anthony spoke up. "Was she good? I mean we've all heard the stories about her."

Zay and I shared a look. He shrugged and leaned against the locker. "When have you ever been so shy to talk about a girl you hooked up with?"

Before I could answer, the chatter-filled hallway fell silent. I followed everyone else's gaze and saw Maya nervously walking through the crowd of students. I could hear people whisper, and a few whistles. Jacob and Anthony patted me on the back and whispered, "There she is."

I looked down the hall and locked eyes with her. My gaze followed her until she reached her locker at the other end of the hall. "Poor girl, It must suck being the school whore."

Ignoring Anthony, I made my way over to Maya and leaned on the locker next to hers. "Alright, so people know."

She stopped putting books in her locker and looked at me. "I could hear them calling me a slut, Lucas. I heard them talking about how easy I am."

"Well don't listen to them, you're none of those things."

"Were you bragging about it to the Anthony and Jacob? I heard what he said." She looked down at her feet and sighed. "This is freshman year all over again."

"I didn't say anything to them, okay? You know how they are." I took her hand and intertwined our fingers.

"What happens now?"

"Well-" Before I could get a word out, Anthony and Jacob came up behind Maya.

"Let her down easy Friar, it'd be disappointing if she actually thought she meant something to you."

Maya rolled her eyes and turned to face them. "Don't you meat heads have something better to do?"

Anthony started playing with her wavy blonde hair and smirked. "Aw that's cute; she's trying to be tough."

"I will break both of you." She smacked his hand away. When she turned to face me, a pair of hands grabbed her waist and pulled her back, which made her gasp.

"Babe, we just want some of what Lucas got."

She pushed Jacob away from her and shot him a death glare. "You don't get to touch me like that."

"Why? It's not my fault that you have such a nice ass." He reached out to grab it, but Maya back away.

She whipped her head around and looked up at me, waiting for me to react. I looked between her and my friends, not knowing what to do. "Everyone else got to have some fun, we just want a turn."

"Are you really just gonna let them talk to me like this?"

I bit my lip and looked down at her. I panicked and answered without thinking. "I don't know what you want me to do sweetheart. I mean you were a good time, just as everyone said you were. Give me a call if you ever want to have some more fun."

She stared at me, looking for the words to say, "Wow." She grabbed a textbook from her locker and slammed the door. "You are a disgusting pig. Fuck boy Friar strikes again." Her voice was shaky and she quickly walked away from us.

I shrugged my shoulders and watched her as she walked down the hall. "Well that was fun." Sure, I said that, but I regretted every minute I stood there and let those two treat her like an object. I don't know what I was thinking when I said that to her. I actually know exactly what I was doing; I was keeping up my reputation. However, by doing that I probably broke her heart. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or playing along, but at this point, I'm screwed either way.

 _[Maya's POV;]_

"The whole school is talking about you," Riley came up to me during study hall.

I sighed and didn't look up from my chemistry book. "I don't want to talk about this Riles."

"You know how much I like him, why would you do that to me?" She raised her voice.

I looked up and saw the hurt look on her face. "If I had been sober I wouldn't have done it. I know how much he means to you. You've been crazy about him since middle school."

"I'm really disappointed in you Maya." Some guy walked past us and whistled at me. Riley followed him with her eyes. "Gross, what a creep," She looked back at me. "Has this been going on all day?"

I nodded and tapped my pen on the table. "Whistles, catcalls, groping, insults: All day."

"That's not okay, Maya." She sat down next to me and put her hand on top of mine. "Is Lucas doing anything about it?"

I licked my lips and shook my head. "Of course not, why would he? I'm just another girl he slept with. I'm nothing special. I was just a good time. I'm just living up to my reputation." I looked away from her and held back my tears.

I should have expected this to happen. I should have known that Lucas wasn't going to do anything. He has his reputation and I have mine. I don't know why I even thought for a split second that maybe he would start being nice to me in public.

"That's not okay with me. I'm not okay with the fact that he can go around sleeping with a different girl every weekend and get praised for it, but you mess up one time and you get labeled a home wrecker."

"Riley, I'm gonna be okay..."

The sound of heels clicking against the wood floor grew louder and then came to a stop. "Isn't it just hilarious how she somehow managed to do it again?"

"Missy now is not the time." Riley looked up at her. "Just leave her alone."

I heard her obnoxious fake laugh and stared down at my book. "Oh Riley, it's not my fault that she messes around with everyone's boyfriends. I mean first Austin, and now Lucas."

"You're not even dating Lucas." Riley snapped at her.

"We're off right now, but we'll be on again soon. We just took a break for the summer." She twirled my hair and I rolled my eyes. "You're rather quiet down there, finally ran out of snarky comebacks?"

Turning around, I flashed a fake smile. "I'd rather not waste my breath on people whose opinions don't matter."

"Yeah whatever; look moppet, you had you fun, now stay away from Lucas. It'd be a shame if he caught something from you."

I stood up and looked at her. "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't have the right to talk to me like that, okay? I didn't sleep with Austin you dumb bitch. He lied to everyone just so he could look cool for hooking up with some freshman. Yeah, I slept with Lucas. So what? Half the girls in this school have mess around with him on a regular basis, but I don't see you coming at them with this bullshit."

She glared down at me and smirked. "I will make your worthless, pathetic life a living hell. Do you really want to keep talking? Because I will ensure that by the end of the day the entire school knows just how easy you are."

I stepped back. She keeps winning because I keep letting her. As much as I hate to say it, she's bigger than me. She has more power than I do, and she's right. Things will only get worse if I argue with her.

Therefore, I put my textbook in my bag and sighed. "I'll see you later, Riles." Then I left my best friend and enemy behind, and found an empty classroom to be alone.

 _[Riley's POV;]_

Once I spotted my target, I attacked with full force. "What is the matter with you?"

Lucas looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. I know what happened with you and Maya, what I don't understand is why you're being so cold about it."

He smirked and shook his head. "Why should I care about her feelings, Riley? Maya means nothing to me. I was bored, she was an easy target."

"I know you don't actually think that. That's not the Lucas I know." I looked at him with disappointment. "The Lucas Friar I know would never act like this."

Lucas looked into my eyes and held my gaze for a moment before speaking. "I'm not the same guy you met four years ago."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You're right. Now you're a jerk. I guess I just never thought that you'd be the one to divide the group. You just left and turned into some type of womanizer."

"Riley..." he bit his lip and looked away from me."What Maya and I did was a drunken mistake. I don't see her romantically or sexually."

"But it still happened, Lucas and she's breaking the same way she did two years ago. I don't want to see my best friend go back into that dark place where she just doesn't care."

"This will all blow over soon. Just tell her to ignore it." He grabbed a binder from his locker and shut the door. "If there's anything I know about Maya it's that she can handle anything life throws at her."

I rolled my eyes. "How is she supposed to ignore it if you're going around bragging about it?"

Lucas shrugged and started to walk past me. "She'll figure something out."

I watched him as he carelessly walked down the hallway. I wish I knew why he was acting like such a jerk towards Maya. Our entire group of friends has been separated since freshman year. Lucas and Zay went one way, Farkle went another way, and Maya went another way. Of course, Farkle and I stayed with Maya when no one else did.

 _[Maya's POV;]_

I was drawing a picture of a closed door in my sketchbook, trying my best not to think about everything that's happened today. Every corner I turn, I hear people whispering about me. Home wrecker, whore, and slut: I've heard them before; people already called me those things before I slept with Lucas. I was fully aware of my reputation. Although I never slept with Austin, everyone thinks I did.

What happens freshman year will stick with you for the rest of high school; who was I? I was a party girl, the one that got wasted every weekend and hooked up with a different guy. The problem is that I never slept with the majority of guys that claim that I did. Nevertheless, people don't care about the truth. They all think I'm trash.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see a tall, dark haired boy standing behind me. "Can I help you?"

"That's a beautiful drawing." He smiled and walked closer to me.

"Thanks, I sketch a lot; it's kind of my thing."

"You know what else is probably beautiful?" I looked up at him and shrugged. "You're body." He reached out and started rubbing my thighs.

I shoved him away and stood up. "I would suggest that you not touch me."

"Why? Everyone else does." He stepped closer to me and cornered me against the wall. "It's just you and me." He firmly grabbed my butt and held a tight grip on my wrist.

I tried to break free, but nothing helped. He was stronger than I was. "Get off of me!"

Struggling to get away, he relentlessly tried slipping his hand down my pants and up my blouse. "Just relax."

I could feel tears forming in my head but I held them back. I will not cry. If I cry, he wins.

"Get the fuck away from her." A voice boomed throughout the room and someone jerked the boy away from me. I stayed frozen against the wall and looked over to see that Lucas had the guy pinned against the wall.

"Come on Friar, learn how to share." Lucas slammed him against the wall again, lifting him slightly off the ground. "Shut up." He yelled. "You don't touch her, you don't look at her, you don't even think about her, okay? Don't come near her again or you will regret it."

The boy nodded, and quickly ran out of the room once Lucas put him down.

I sat on one of the desks and ran my hand through my tangled blonde hair. "You didn't have to do that."

"Really Maya? I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I hadn't been walking by." He stood in front of me and leaned on the opposite desk.

"So you're willing to protect me as long as your friends aren't around to see."

Lucas sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maya..."

"We have almost every single class together. I was harassed in every single one of them and you did nothing but laugh. This morning you let Anthony and Jacob grope me. You stood there and called me easy."

"I don't think you're easy."

"Then stop acting like it." I snapped at him. "I don't care if you're putting on a show for your stupid popular friends. You don't get to treat me like some slut."

He stepped closer to me and took my hand in his. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't been enabling people to treat you like shit."

"I just don't like being the center of attention." I laced our fingers together and he stood between my legs.

Lucas kissed my forehead. "I know, but I'm sure this will all be over with soon."

"I hope so. Missy is starting to get on my last nerve."

"I'll handle her. You do what you do best."

"Which is what?" I looked up and we locked eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat.

He flashed me a sincere smile. "You stay strong."


	5. Why Do You Let Him?

_Three days later (Thursday)..._

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

"Please just come tomorrow." I leaned forward and whispered to Maya while Mr. Matthews was turned around.

She slightly turned her head and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Why would I want to do that?"

"It will be even more fun if you're there." I looked between her and Mr. Matthews.

Maya shifted around in her seat and placed her arm on my desk, barely turning around to face me. "How, think you'll get lucky again?"

I sighed and fumbled with my hands. "Of course not," I stared into her eyes and slightly bit my lip. "You know I don't think of you like that."

She shook her head and held my gaze. "I don't know how you think anymore. You've been acting like a jerk all week."

"Maya-" I was cut short.

"Miss Hart. How was Germany affected by World War I?"

Maya rolled her eyes and turned towards Mr. Matthews, who was standing right in front of her desk. "Matthews, we do this every day. I refuse to pay attention and you ask me questions you know I don't know the answer for."

He faked a smile and looked over Maya's head at me. "Care to help her out, Mr. Friar?"

"World War I left Germany economically devastated." I gave a firm answer and played with my pencil.

"Good, care to elaborate Riley?" Mr. Matthews redirected his eyes onto his daughter and smiled.

She looked over at Maya and me, then back at her father. "The morale of the Germans was gone. The economic downfall of the country allowed a charismatic leader to step forward. The people were desperate for change and it paved a way for Hitler to rise in power."

He proudly nodded and walked to the board. "I'm glad someone paid attention."

The bell rang and everyone scattered out of the room as Mr. Matthews gave us our homework assignment.

My eyes followed Maya as she quickly walked down the hall. I stood against the lockers and waited for Riley.

When she came out of the room, I walked next to her and slung my arm over her shoulder. "Have I ever mentioned how happy I am that we've managed to stay close all these years?"

Her face started turning red and she slightly looked up at me as we walked down the hall. "What do you want Lucas?"

"I just want to make sure you're coming to my party tomorrow, is that so wrong?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Of course I'm coming. But you know, my dad is basically putting Josh in charge of me so I guess I'm not going to get much drinking in."

We stopped at her locker and she turned to face me. "Josh is actually pretty cool. I party with him all the time."

"Yeah, he's cool when he's with you, Maya, or Zay. But when he's with me he still looks at me like I'm his little niece."

I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck. "That's because you are his niece Riley. He just wants what's best for you. If it makes you feel any better, he's always been super protective of Maya."

"Speaking of Maya, what's going on with you two? I mean people are still talking major crap about her."

Looking down at Riley, I tried to find the right words to say. "People never stopped talking about her. And I won't lie. I feel bad for her."

"Then _why won't you make them stop_? You know how much power you have in this school. Maybe if you actually said something rather than encouraging it people would stop."

"I just can't, Riley."

"Why?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, searching for hope.

"I don't know..."

 _[Maya's POV;]_

School is like hell.

People are talking shit about me every time I turn a corner.

Lucas is my ride home and of course, he had football practice. I sat at the top of the bleachers, trying not to make it obvious that I was waiting for him.

I've always admired the way Lucas handles himself when it comes to sports. He just gives off so much confidence and energy; it's no wonder why people love being around him.

Since I had nothing better to do, I pulled my notebook from my backpack and started doodling.

An hour passed and the boys were nowhere near finished practicing.

Before I went to stand up I heard someone walking on the bleachers.

I looked up and a smile instantly spread across my face. "Look at what we have here."

Josh chuckled and sat next to me. "It's good to see you too."

"What are you doing here?" I closed my notebook and turned towards him.

He looked out onto the field and rolled up his sleeves. "I just had a feeling I'd find you here. Seeing as Lucas is your ride and all."

"You're the only person that knows that." I watched Lucas run across the field.

"I heard that you've been having a rough time." Josh looked over at me. "What's going on?"

I let out a sigh and ran my tongue over my teeth. "You know how your brother always says that history repeats itself?" He nodded. I looked away from him and nodded slowly. "That happened."

My eyes wandered in Lucas' direction. Josh followed my gaze. "Only instead of some random senior, it was Lucas." He always had a way of knowing what I was thinking. "I'm going to assume that he still treats you like shit in public."

"Some things never change. He'd rather everyone think that I was just another girl than them dare think he actually associates with me."

"Why do you let him, Maya?" Josh stared into my eyes and I questioned everything. "Why do you let him treat you like that?"

"Because I know that-" I hesitated and thought carefully about what I would say next. "I know that he's just doing it to seem cool. You and I both know that he's not really an asshole."

Josh smirked and shook his head, "Seriously?"

"That's not who he is, Josh. He's just an idiot that put popularity before his friends."

"I know the story." He stood in front of me. "I was there, Hart. I was at that party. I saw how drunk you were when you went upstairs with Austin." I looked away. I didn't want to hear it. That night is a blur. All I know is what people told me.

"Please stop."

"You need to know exactly what happened, Maya. I was the one that followed you to make sure you were okay. I stood by the door and knocked it down when I heard you yelling for him to stop. You were drunk and scared and you don't even remember it happening."

He lifted my head up, forcing me to look at him. "While Lucas was busy trying to convince everyone that you were nothing to him, I was the one trying to get everyone to shut up. I know what he almost did to you. Lucas doesn't know that."

"Josh..."

"Lucas is a jerk. I'm not going to stand here and say that he doesn't care about you, because I know that he does. But you can't tell me that he didn't change for the worse."

I stared at him, searching for any indication that maybe he was exaggerating, but he wasn't, and I knew that without looking.

"So I'm gonna ask again. _Why do you let him?"_


	6. Stop Fighting

_[ Maya's POV; ]_

We were sitting around the coffee table in _Topanga's._ The table was covered in loose papers and textbooks. "I'm still angry that Mr. Jacobs didn't make us lab partners."

"It's because you kept bugging him about it. You pissed off the man in charge. Now I actually have to do work."

"It's just Lucas. It could be worst. At least he knows what he's doing." Farkle reassured me as he jotted something down in his notebook.

I sighed and threw my head back. "Don't even remind me that I have to work with that Huckleberry."

This was our place. Where we hang out and do our homework. I often found myself looking at the chairs to my left. That's where Lucas and Zay used to sit. Now it's just Me, Riley, Farkle, and the occasional Isadora. Everything has changed.

"Don't be mad at me." Riley lifted her head from her history book and looked at me.

"I could never be mad at you." I stared at her confused, but when I heard the voice, my eyes darkened, "Seriously Riley?"

"Isn't it nice to have the whole gang back together?" Lucas and Zay sat in their chairs and high fived each other. Lucas turned his head towards the rest of the group and when his eyes landed on me, his smile faded. "Riley, I thought you said she wasn't going to be here."

"It's good to see you too." I rolled my eyes and started on my algebra homework.

One would think he'd be smart enough to take a hint. "I saw you talking to Josh earlier. What was that about?"

"That's between me and him. As in, mind your own business." The attitude rolled off my tongue.

Lucas grabbed his book and moved next to me. "Are you two finally making it official?"

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I snapped at him and the group fell silent.

He smirked and tilted his head, "I just wanted to wish him luck. You can be a handful."

"Just leave her alone, dude." Zay tried to shut him up.

I stared at Lucas' smug face and bit my lip. "It's okay. If he really wants to know that badly I'll tell him." Smirking, I placed my textbook on the table. "He was making sure I was okay after the hell you've been putting me through this week. Why would he do that? Unlike some people he actually gives a shit about my feelings."

He stayed quiet and looked away from me. "Yeah, okay."

"Oh and he told me what happened freshman year. Josh actually saved me while you were too busy trying to save your reputation."

Lucas rolled his eyes and looked over at me. "That's ridiculous?"

"Is it really? If I remember correctly, you didn't want to be associated with the school slut. You didn't want our friendship to come between you and Jaycee." I stood up and walked away from table. I could feel my face turning red with anger. "The really sad part is that you broke up with her a month later."

"You two need to calm down." I could hear the worry in Riley's voice as she looked between Lucas and me.

"Riley, how am I supposed to calm down when he literally chose some girl he only knew for two weeks over our friendship?"

Lucas stood in front of me and raised his voice. "You told me to be with her!"

"I never told you to treat me like dirt!"

We were both heated. Lucas was doing that thing where his nostrils flare up when his angry. I was as red as a hot pepper. "Stop fighting!"

Farkle yelled and we all snapped our heads in his direction. "I think I speak for everyone when I say that we are all sick and tired of you two being at each other's necks all the time. We can't even eat our muffins without one of you catching an attitude."

"Farkle's right." Zay stood up and walked between Lucas and I. "You two went from playful banter to full on insulting each other. That's not okay. It's not who either of you are."

"It's really a shame that we can't hang out the way we used to." Riley turned around in her seat to look at me. I stared at her face and then looked at Lucas. "It's like a constant battle zone when you're in the same room."

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

I couldn't read Maya's face. Her voice said one thing but her eyes said something completely different. Our friends were pretty much giving us an intervention and I think that was their plan all along.

She and I both know why we act like this. I chose to do what would make Jaycee happy and Maya chose not to make me choose between them. That's who she is.

That party set off a chain of events for the next three years of high school. I left Maya behind. Zay goes where I go. Riley is constantly torn on how to balance her popularity and friendship with Maya. Farkle stayed with both girls.

The only thing I can't wrap my head around is when she said that Josh "saved her". What does that even mean? He told me that he walked in on Maya and Austin making out, and that when she saw him she puked, prompting him to take her home. Josh couldn't have lied to me.

"So what's it gonna be?" I looked over at Riley, who was waiting for our next move.

Maya licked her lips and looked up at me, searching for an answer. What she didn't know was that I was trying to find an answer too. "I can't forgive you for what you've done to me."

"Maya-"

She cut me off. "No, you humiliated me Lucas. You stepped aside and let everyone treat me like dirt. You didn't even try to stop them. I always thought you were the type of person who would do anything for the people he cared about, but I'm not so sure lately."

"What was I supposed to do, Maya? I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't defend you when Austin made a fool out of you. That was my mistake. However, you can't stand here and pretend that you didn't do a lot of stupid things after that. Austin isn't the reason for your reputation and you know that."

"Shut up."

"It's my turn to talk." I snapped at her. "You can blame whoever you want, but you know damn well that you didn't exactly make the smartest decisions the past few years."

We stared at each other, our faces turning red with anger. Maya was speechless, as if she had lost her voice. I could see it in her eyes that she wanted to scream. "Go to hell." Her voice was barely audible and she stormed out of _Topanga's_.

I could feel everyone's eyes burning into my skin. "That was cold, even for you." Ignoring Zay, my eyes never left the door.

"Lucas?" I looked down at Riley, who was turned around on the couch. "Do you still want us to work?"

"Of course I do."

"You're gonna have to apologize to Maya. She's what's important to me."

I can't wrap my head around the fact that I actually said that to her. I practically called her a slut after trying to assure her that I didn't see her like that. Now here I am ringing her doorbell, hoping that someone will answer.

What am I even supposed to say? " _Sorry for bringing up your past, I don't actually think you're easy."_ I can't say that. She'll probably throw a lamp at my head. How do you apologize for something like this?

My thoughts were interrupted once someone finally opened the door. When I turned around, I was face-to-face with her stepfather, Shawn.

"I'm surprised to see you here." I followed him in the house. "Let me guess, you did something to piss off Maya and you're here to beg for her forgiveness."

"How'd you guess?" I sat down on the beige couch. "I mean, I'm always here."

Shawn took a seat next to me and lightly chuckled. "Yeah, but you only use the front door when you two are fighting. Anyways, she's not even home right now, so what did you do wrong this week?"

"Are you gonna kick my ass if I tell you?"

"I won't make any promises. Does this have something to do with you being a jerk to her for three years?"

"She told you about that?" I prompted him.

He leaned back and nodded. "She tells me mostly everything. I like to believe that she trusts me."

"Well in recent events something happened and I might have said some things that I really shouldn't have."

"Lucas, I'm not stupid. Don't think that I'm not aware of how Maya's been acting lately. I've tried talking to her about it. She doesn't listen."

"Well she's mad at me and she blames everything on me."

"You both remind me a lot of me when I was in high school. For a long time I was probably out with a different girl every weekend. Yes, I know all about your little reputation. Riley doesn't know when to shut up."

"Tell her that It's completely fine that I hook up with a bunch of girls."

I thought that Shawn Hunter was on my side. "I'm not going to tell her that, you want to know why? Because whether or not you want to admit it, you judged her for her sexual past. I know you, Friar. You don't have a squeaky-clean record. I could walk into your school tomorrow and look at some random girl and there's probably an 85% chance that you messed around with her."

"But I have a good reputation. She doesn't."

"Is that what you think?" When he looked at me, a smirk spread across his face. "You slept with Maya, and I'll kill you for that later. Everyone at school knows. From what I've been told she's been harassed ever since and your buddies have been giving you all the glory."

"Where is this going?"

Shawn shushed me and continued speaking. "Everyone also knows that you have a reputation of leading girls on. Hooking up and never calling back. How do you think that looks to the only girl you've ever really been interested in?"

Then it hit me. "Riley..."

"Not only did you sleep with her best friend but you were also a huge asshole about it on top of your reputation so good luck with that."

Face palm.

"Now onto more important things: You slept with. and hurt someone that I'm extremely fond of. Why you do that?"

 _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter started out kind of serious and somehow ended up being semi-silly. I really hope this chapter gave a bit more insight as to how the whole group is affected by Maya and Lucas, as well as the root of their entire conflict. My goal is for every chapter to reveal another piece of what happened Freshman year and why their relationship is confusing and has no boundaries and why they tolerate each other even when the line gets crossed._


	7. Don't Be Someone You're Not

_Friday..._

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

"Please talk to me." She hasn't spoken to me since we arrived at school, not even one snarky comment. I quickly picked up my pace, trying to keep up with her as we walked across the parking lot. When I went over to her house this morning, Shawn informed me that she didn't go home last night and threatened me into fixing this. "Where were you last night?"

Still no answer, this really is my fault. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it."

Maya stopped walking and laughed while shaking her head. "Wow, that's bullshit." She turned on her heal and looked up at me with her bright blue eyes. "Of course you meant it. Otherwise you wouldn't have said it at all."

"I was just getting frustrated. You know I don't think you're a slut." I tried to reassure her, but the hurt in her eyes told me that she wasn't buying it. "I'm sorry."

Her smirk faded away and she looked down at her feet. "Don't be sorry. I mean you're not completely wrong. After that night I started acting different," We started walking towards the old courtyard, "Everyone already thought I was easy so I figured I might as well give them something real to talk about."

"But that's not who you are, Maya. You're not that person." Easily opening the gate, (that we broke about a year ago), we sat on the bench in the chipped-paint gazebo.

She cracked a small smile before sitting her bag next to her. "It's not who you are either, Lucas." Then slight breeze blew her hair out of her face. "You changed after that night too."

"This isn't about me."

"It's about both of us," she snapped. "We both changed."

I sighed and played with her hand. "Is my reputation as bad as Shawn says?"

"You want the truth?" I nodded slowly, "You're not exactly boyfriend material, how about mine?"

"Truth? Your phone number is on the stall doors in every bathroom."

We stared at each other for a few moments before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Why are you attracted to Riley?"

"She's a good friend. She's innocent and not like other girls."

Maya looked at me, trying to read my face. My eyes never left her. "Your friends dared you to sleep with her didn't they? Because if they did, and you try something, I'll kill you. That little flower isn't ready."

"I'm not going to try anything."

"Good boy, because she's afraid to take a chance on you already given your sexual past and our current situation."

I raised my brow and watched a smirk spread across Maya's face. "Is she or is she not giving me a chance?"

"If you can convince Riley that you are done with your womanizer days, then yes. You have a chance."

As soon as she spoke those four words, I pulled her in for a hug. "This is great news." I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

 _[Josh's POV;]_

"Hart, Friar. Am I interrupting?" I smirked and sat across from them.

Maya rolled her eyes and scooted away from Lucas. "Not at all, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Sometimes I like to drop by and see what you two are up to. The better question is why you're out here and not in class." My eyes shifted between the two. I've known Maya and Lucas for a long time, and even before they slept together, they were always touchy.

"Dude," Lucas laughed. "Do you actually care?"

Rubbing my chin, I pretended to think. "Not really." I chuckled and pulled a black shirt out of my pocket. "I also wanted to return this. You left it at my place this morning." As I tossed the shirt to Maya, I smirked when I noticed Lucas' nostrils flare.

"Oh so that's where you went last night? Shawn and your mom were worried." There goes Lucas, sticking his nose in everything. "Is that really how you responded to what I said?"

She put the shirt in her bag and turned back towards Lucas. "It's really not your business."

"She's a big girl now, perfectly capable of making decisions without consulting you first."

Maya and I fool around from time to time. It doesn't mean anything, just some stress relieving fun. The age difference isn't a big deal for me. I care about her; we have consensual fun. Lucas has always been jealous.

"So, did you figure out how to deal with this mess or what?

Lucas rolled his eyes, "It's not really your business."

"Cute. Don't date Riley," I warned him. "It'd be a shame if I had to hurt you."

"Josh!" Maya scorned me and gave me _the look._ "He really likes her."

I gestured Lucas' hand that had sneaked its way onto her thigh. "Possibly, but he also really likes touching and making out with her best friend." Maya quickly pushed his hand away. "However she wouldn't know that because you've been pretending to hate each other for 100 years."

"Do you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt her?"

"Not intentionally, but I know you two. He's a player and you don't think. I don't want my niece to get hurt so no, he can't date her."

Maya sat on my lap and played with my curls. "Josh."

"Yes Maya?" I bit my lip and looked at her.

She smirked and thumped my forehead, "Allow Riley to experience the romance she's been dreaming about for years. If she gets hurt you can kill Lucas."

"Hey!"

"Shut up, it's your fault that we're in this mess." She cut Lucas off. "Please Josh?"

The pout: She looks like a puppy and knows that I can't say no to it.

Caving, I pecked her lips. "Fine, but I'll be watching you two."

 _Friday Night..._

 _[Maya's POV;]_

Sitting on the couch, my eyes scanned the room of intoxicated teenagers. After the week I've had, I decided that it was too soon for me to be one of them. I had spent the entire night dodging guys.

My eyes fell on him and Riley. He'd whisper something in her ear, and then she'd start giggling and flirtatiously touch his arm.

"Is this the same Maya that was at my house last weekend?" Zay joked as he sat next to me. "Why aren't you having fun?"

I chuckled, breaking my attention from my best friends. "Maybe I don't want to make another mistake."

"But you're Maya Hart, the resident party girl of Abigail Adams."

"Just because that's my reputation doesn't mean that I have to get drunk off my ass."

"Then don't." I looked up and locked eyes with Josh, who was holding two beers. "Just drink enough to have fun." He handed me a solo cup.

"Josh, I just don't want to make a mistake." He smirked and held his hand out for me to take.

It's always been hard for me to say no to Josh, and he knows it. "Come on Hart, don't be someone you're not."

 _Don't be someone you're not._ I don't know what he means by that, but I won't think too hard about it. Taking a big drink from my cup, I grabbed Josh's hand.

He pulled me up, closing the space between us. "Good girl."

"Maya, you don't have to go with him."

"I appreciate the concern, but I'll be fine."

 _One hour later..._

The alcohol has taken over my body, and the room is spinning. As I stand there laughing with Josh and his friends, I have to hold onto him in order to keep my balance. It came out of nowhere, his lips were moving in perfect sync with mine. That's when my mind went blank.

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

"Do you know where Maya is? I haven't seen her in a while." Riley came up and looked between Farkle and me.

We both looked at her with confusion. "I haven't seen her since we got here, why?"

She ran her hand through her hair as she let out a sigh. "You know how she gets, and she's been super off lately. I just don't want her to do anything stupid."

"I'm sure she's fine. She promised that she wouldn't lose control tonight."

I could tell by the look on Riley's face that she was worried, and I don't blame her. Maya has a tendency to get out of hand. "I'll look for her."

Riley looked at me with concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've been drinking, she's probably been drinking, and what if you make another mistake? Not to mention she's still pretty angry with you."

"Riley," I started, "Just trust me. okay"

She nodded and I kissed her forehead to reassure her that I wouldn't do anything stupid.

I pushed my way through my guests as I looked around for my best friend. I just hoped she wasn't getting into any trouble. I spotted Zay from across the room and ran up to him.

"Where's Maya?"

"Dude, you can't just sneak up on someone like that." He joked and held his chest.

I laughed and shook my head. "Seriously, where is she? I know she's here."

"It's been an hour since I last saw her." He shrugged.

"Well where did you see her at? Was she sober?"

"I was sitting with her on the couch; she was telling me how she was trying to take it easy after... you know."

I nodded and gestured for him to keep going. "And,"

"She pretty much had her mind made up that she wasn't going to drink, but then Josh came over and flashed her that smile."

"Oh no" I don't like where this is going.

"Josh told her to be herself, handed her a beer, she chugged it, and I haven't seen her since. I tried to tell her she didn't have to go with him but she ignored me and went with him and his college buddies."

I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Was Josh already pretty drunk?"

"I wouldn't say drunk, more like buzzed."

"In that case, I really need to find them and hope nothing bad has happened."

A drunken Maya mixed in with Josh and his friends is anyone's worst nightmare. Sure, he cares about her, but he's not himself when the alcohol is in his system, and his friends are even worse. Hell, his friends are dicks when they're sober. I just hope Maya is okay.


	8. You're Going to Get Hurt

_**_ _ **Filler Chapter****_

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

After frantically searching my house for thirty minutes, I spotted Josh and felt slightly relieved that he wasn't nearly as drunk as I thought. Looking past him, I noticed that he was holding Maya up. My blood began to boil.

"How much did she have to drink?" I yelled over the loud music.

Josh laughed when he noticed me and patted my back. "Lucas! I haven't seen you all night. Great party."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Maya. "How much did she have to drink, dude?"

"Who invited Betty Buzzkill?" Maya slurred her words together and stumbled towards me. She laughed when I had to grab her arm to keep her from falling. "I lost count after six."

Hearing Josh's friends snicker, I snapped at them. "Is it funny?" I looked over at him. "Why did you let her get this out of control? She can't even walk straight!"

"Why are you stressing? This is Hart we're talking about. She's fine."

I looked down at Maya, who was struggling to keep her balance. "Does she look fine to you?"

He laughed and shooed his friends away. "Look, she probably just needs to sleep it off."

"I'm not laughing Josh. What if she did something really stupid? There's no reason for her to be this drunk. I'm just glad she's with you and not some random."

"Exactly. I've been with her this whole time. I'd never let anything bad happen to her." He tried to reassure me. "Just let her sleep in your room."

"I'm not going to take her upstairs while she's like this, and neither are you. That's the last thing she needs right now."

Maya would probably kill us if she woke up in my bed. After the week she's had, it's not an option. "Well we can't take her home. If her mom sees her like this especially since she didn't go home last night I'm dead.

We both looked at Maya and sighed. "Will you take her upstairs? I'll make sure she goes home in the morning."

 _The Next Morning..._

I placed the water bottler on my nightstand and gently shook Maya. "Rise and shine blondie."

She stirred around before her eyes finally fluttered open. Looking at me, she groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Not again."

"It's okay nothing happened." I reassured her as I handed her the bottle and an aspirin. "I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?"

Maya sat up and took a drink of water. "I thought so too. Can you tell me what happened? The last thing I remember is making out with Josh."

"Well according to him you just told really bad jokes and did a lot of laughing. You could barely stand up on your own."

She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "I really didn't mean for this to happen."

I rubbed her back as I rested my head on top of hers. "I know. I'm just glad nothing bad happened. I was worried."

"I didn't want Josh to think I was lame." She confessed. "I'm Maya Hart, the party girl. That's who I am."

"That's not who you are Maya. Just because people expect you to lose control doesn't mean you have to."

"But-"

"No buts," She looked me in the eye. "There is nothing wrong with you being sober. You're allowed to have a night where you don't lose control."

I kissed her temple and held her close. "Hey Lucas?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell my parents?"

 _[Maya's POV;]_

Lucas sighed and looked out the window at my house. "The truth?"

"The truth? That I spent the night with Josh and then became heavily intoxicated the next day." He shrugged. "I'm dead."

"Maybe they'll go easy on you."

"I doubt it." I pulled the comforter off of me and swung my legs over his lap. My head was pounding and the room was spinning. "Why am I so stupid?"

Lucas put one arm around me as he rubbed my leg with his free hand. "You're not stupid. You just made some stupid choices last night."

Groaning, I through my head backwards in frustration. "Please tell me that you and Riley had a good night."

"It was fun. We talked and danced. I didn't even try to make a move. I was on my best behavior."

I playfully ruffled his hair. "I'm so proud of you Huckleberry."

"Oh shut up." He smiled and stood up. "Ready to go home?"

"Do I have a choice?"

Lucas opened the door and walked in my house with me following close behind. I really didn't want to face my mother and Shawn.

"Maya Penelope Hart." I moved next to Lucas and stood face-to-face with my mom. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Refusing to make eye contact, I stared at the ground. "I guess I wasn't."

"Would you like to tell us where you've been the past two days? Because we know you weren't with the Matthews." I've never heard Shawn's yell in such a serious tone.

I looked at Lucas, and then at my parents. Taking a deep breath I ran my hand through my tangled blonde hair. "You're going to hate me but the first night I was with Josh."

"Matthews? I hope you're not telling us you spent the night with a bunch of 20 year olds."

"Yeah that's the one." My voice cracked."

"You are barely 17! You shouldn't even be hanging out with Josh, let alone spending the night with him." My mother yelled.

Lucas squeezed my hand and I leaned into him. "I'm sorry."

"Why does your breath smell like beer?" I stared at them and stayed silent. "I thought you were done with the drinking, Maya."

"It's my fault that she's been acting this way." Lucas spoke up. "I've been a real jerk lately and she was just trying to deal."

Shawn shook his head and my mom walked away. "Friar, this isn't your problem. Maya is smart enough to make intelligent decisions."

"Obviously not since I haven't been making very good ones lately."

I held back my tears and turned away from him.

"I see he marked his territory."

At first I was confused, but then I remembered that Josh gave me a hickey and quickly rubbed my neck. "Shawn..."

"You're gonna get hurt one of these days."

"You've known Josh since he was born. You like him don't you?" I looked up at Shawn teary-eyed.

"I never said I didn't like him. I love him. What I don't appreciate is him taking advantage of you." Then he left me there with Lucas.

I sighed and sat on the arm of the couch. My mother and Shawn have never been too fond of me spending so much time with Josh. They think that he's just using me, but I know him. He's not that kind of guy. He's a Matthews.

 _Meanwhile at the Matthews'..._

 _[Riley's POV;]_

"Did you have fun last night sweetie?" My mother asked as we all sat around the table eating breakfast.

"Yeah it was tons of fun. In fact Lucas and I might be taking the next step."

Last night we did some hard core flirting and a bit of kissing. "Now describe what the next step is, or else you're never leaving your room."

"Don't worry dad. By the next step I mean actually taking a step."

Cory Matthews: always the protective one. "By any chance did you see Maya at all yesterday? Katy called and said she never came home the other night."

"She was at school. Her and Lucas got in a huge fight that night, so she spent most of the day ignoring him."

"Well that's nothing new. They stay arguing in my class." My dad cut in.

"Then she was at the party, but I guess she was mostly hanging out with Josh."

My parents looked at each other then back at me. "Josh? Why was he at a high school party?"

"Well he and Lucas are friends, and he's also friends with Maya so..."

"Is Maya doing any better? I've heard the rumors about her and Lucas and every other guy."

I raised my eyebrow and looked up from my plate. "You've heard the rumors?"

"Riley, I'm a teacher. I'm pretty observant of what happens within those concrete walls. Also Shawn told me."

"I'm just worried about her." I sighed and put my fork down. "I mean her and Lucas supposedly hate each other and next thing I know she's rolling out of his bed on Saturday morning. It doesn't make sense. Every time I take her to a party she gets wasted and does something stupid."

My mom collected the dishes and put them in the sink. "Doesn't this have something to do with that incident your freshman year? I'm pretty sure I remember Maya telling us about that before her behavior started changing."

"I just wish she'd talk to me. Last night she was so out of it, mom. I saw Josh carrying her upstairs. I've never seen her so out of control."


	9. What Do You Believe?

_[Maya's POV;]_

"I saw you with Josh last night. I never realized just how close you two are."

Cocking my head to the side, I bit my lip and looked at Riley. "He was just being nice," I reassured her. "It would have been irresponsible of him not to make sure I was okay considering how out of it I was."

"Maya," her tone shifted from _concerned friend_ to _concerned mother_. "If anyone was being irresponsible last night it was you."

Knowing she was right, I looked away and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"What I don't understand is why Josh hangs out with you. Why would an almost 21-year old willingly spend time with a 17-year old."

She completely caught me off guard, and I had a gut feeling that I knew where this was going. "Riley, w-what are you trying to say?" I stuttered. "Now that I'm not 14, we just have more in common. What's so wrong with that?" The last thing I want is for my best friend to know that I have fooled around with her uncle more than a few times."

Riley shook her head as she pulled her sleeves down. "That's crap."

"We bond over causing trouble and partying. How is that crap?"

"You've never been able to lie to me without looking away." Even though it proved her right, I stared straight forward and took a deep breath. "I really wanted to believe that your crush on Josh was nothing more than just a crush, but now I'm not so sure."

My lips parted as I began to say something, but I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say at this point. "You've changed so much. You don't need to act wild to impress a guy."

"I'm not trying to impress Josh." My voice cracked.

"Zay told me you were perfectly fine last night until Josh showed up."

I ran my fingers through my hair and stared at my lap. "You know me better than that." She tilted her head and gave me a look. "You know damn well that I don't do things to impress guys."

"Then what is it Maya? Because you haven't been yourself for a long time."

Pulling my knees to my chest, I sighed and shook my head. I don't understand why everyone is so against me and Josh. It's no secret that I like him. He's mature and dangerous. He understands me. "Is this about Lucas?" She placed her hand on my shoulder. I stayed quiet. Lucas is a small, but significant problem.

Riley huffed, clearly growing tired of how distant I was being. "I get it. You've had a pretty shitty high school experience so far. You're broken and vulnerable. I don't know what's going on with you and Josh, but It's not okay Maya. My parents don't want this for you. It's inappropriate. He's a dumb college boy and I know it seems exciting. I love Josh, but he's nothing but trouble. I don't want to see you get hurt."

She paused, looking for a response. I didn't budge. "I'm not exactly sure what went down between you and Lucas, but he's not worth being all torn up over. Okay? I'm not mad at you for what happened and you're not going to lose me."

Tears were rolling down my cheek at this point. She thinks she has it all figured out doesn't she. I lifted my head and looked at Riley for the first time since arriving.

"I have no idea what happened that night Riles." I sniffled and took another deep breath. "Josh says one thing, Lucas says another. I don't remember anything."

"Maya..."

"The past two years have been filled with nothing but harassment. I tried to ignore it, but it only got worse. So I just decided that was who I would be: the girl gone wild. A trouble maker. The thing with Lucas just made it worse..."

I wiped my eyes and looked over at Riley, who was simply hanging onto my every word. "You never told me exactly what happened with him."

Not wanting to tell her the whole truth, I told her the slightly modified version. "I tried talking to him before his practice and he called me a slut in front of everybody. He said he couldn't be friends with someone who disrespects someone else's relationship."

"And this was after the Jaycee incident."

"Exactly," I nodded. "It was like he started believing the rumors. It was like his heart grew colder each day. The thing is he told me that Austin told him nothing happened because apparently I passed out."

"What does Josh say?"

I hesitated, not sure of what to say. "He said that-" My stomach dropped just thinking about. "He said that he probably would have raped me if he hadn't followed us upstairs."

"Oh my gosh." Riley hugged me tight. "What do you believe?"

Resting my cheek on he shoulder, my mind began searching for answers. "I'm not exactly sure what to believe. Whatever happened he has the entire school convinced that we hooked up."

"You deserve to know exactly what happened that night." We pulled away from each other. "He goes to NYU right? Just ask him. I doubt he still cares about petty high school gossip."

"You're right."

 _Monday..._

Doodling in my notebook, I attempted to drown out Mrs. Dawes. She said something about Shakespeare, but I didn't really care to listen to anything after that. The page was full of swirls and various shapes. Needless to say, I easily grow bored.

Entranced in my own drawing, I didn't even hear my name being called. It wasn't until Riley nudged me that I snapped my head up and looked at the stage. "Now that I have your attention, you'll be working with Lucas, Missy, and Anthony on _A Midsummer Night's Dream_."

I looked at the trio sitting a few rows in front of me, then back at my drama teacher. "Can I possibly switch groups?"

"You're going to have to learn to work with whoever life throws at you." She continued explaining the assignment and I rolled my eyes. At this point I'm truly regretting letting Riley talk me into taking drama.

After Mrs. Dawes prompted us to break into our groups, I made my way over to the rest of my group. Missy rolled her eyes while Anthony checked me out and Lucas simply watched me as I sat down. "Alright how would this play out in modern society."

"It's really not that difficult, Moppet." Missy spat at me. "Demetrius wants to be with Hermia who is already taken by Lysander even though he already has Helena so the Puck fucks up and uses magic to make Lysander fall in love with her."

"Yeah, you still didn't answer my question."

She faked a smile and looked down at her notebook. "Why don't we place the characters in a high school setting?" Lucas looked at me as he spoke. "It happens all the time. Some girl getting left for her best friend, heartbreaking yet true."

"I think Hart should be Helena. It works because it takes magic for someone to actually love her."

I rolled my eyes at Anthony's comment and cocked my head to the side. "Real funny jackass. Maybe you should play Bottom."

 _[Lucas' POV;]_

The bell rang and everyone left the auditorium, leaving me and my group behind.

"Not here sweetheart, but I'll meet you during my spare." I turned around to Maya kneeling down in front of Anthony.

Tossing her pen in her bag, she stood up and rolled her eyes. "Sorry, my mom told me not to put small things in my mouth." Maya patted his shoulder and walked past him. "Your friends are such idiots." She whispered to me.

I chuckled and looked back at Anthony before putting my arm around her shoulders. "No one ever accused him of being smart." She smiled and looked down at her feet.

"Oh, so you'll mess with everyone but me?" Maya looked back at him in disgust as she shrugged my arm off of her. "Give me a chance."

"How about no?"

"Oh come on Maya." Missy chimed in and leaned against Anthony. "You've already slept with almost every football player, might as well complete the roster."

Maya's face started turning red. I could pretty much visualize steam fuming from her ears. "I've really had enough of you."

"What's wrong? Can't handle the truth?" Anthony stepped towards her and trailed his hand down her arm.

"Don't touch me." Maya backed away from him, bumping into my chest.

Feeling my protective nature take over, I stepped between the two of them. "Why do you always have to go too far? Leave her alone."

"Why do care? Like you said, she's a good fuck and that's all."

"You said that?" I turned around to see a hurt expression on Maya's face. "Seriously Lucas?"

Mentally cursing myself, I looked down at her and smirked. "Don't act so surprised."

"You're screwing Josh Matthews too and everyone knows he doesn't care about you. This shouldn't be news to you."

Maya glared behind me and snapped. "Shut the fuck up or I will snap your neck." She shook her head and looked into Maya eyes. "You three are so pathetic. I'm out of here."

I watched her leave and when the door slammed behind her I turned to look at the two behind me. "Okay, you're going to tell me exactly how you know she slept with Josh."

"Once again, why do you care so much? I know you two used to be friends or whatever, but you've moved on to better things." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept talking. "Josh is her best friend's uncle. He kinda has to be nice to her, but that doesn't change the fact that he's apparently not the guy she thinks he is."

Moving her arms away, I looked at her and shook my head. "What do you mean he's not the guy she thinks he is?"

"Lucas stop playing dumb, you know Josh. He's actually worse than you when it comes to bragging rights."


	10. You Ruined My Life

_[Lucas' POV']_

As I sat in my truck during my free period, my mind drifted into a state of worry for Maya. She's had a crush on Josh since middle school and it truly hurts my heart to know that he's taking advantage of her vulnerable state. She doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve her.

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel and threw my head back in frustration. Do I tell Maya that Josh isn't who he claims to be or do I stay out of it? She might yell at me for really being no better than he is. When did things become so complicated?

"Lucas?" Riley came up to my window with Maya trailing behind. "Is everything okay?"

I sighed and slammed my head against the headrest. "Does it look like everything is fine?"

"Just calm down." The blonde beauty stood next to her best friend. "Whatever it is I'm sure it's not worth getting upset over."

My eyes were fixed on Maya. All I could think about was my conversation with Missy in the auditorium. I need to tell her. If I never do anything nice for her during high school, I need to at least tell her about Josh. "It's about you Short Stack."

"W-what about me?" She stuttered and locked her eyes with mine.

"Remember what Missy said after class?"

She looked at Riley. "I'll catch up with you later?"

Riley looked between the two of us and I could tell that she didn't want to leave us alone together. "Fine, I'll go." She leaned in the window and I pecked her lips softly. "I'll call you."

Once my girlfriend was out of sight, Maya walked around to the passenger side and sat in the truck. "What's going on?"

I played with her fingers and avoided eye contact. "Just promise me you won't think I'm lying."

"I promise. Look at me Lucas, you know you can tell me anything."

Proceeding to intertwine our fingers, I looked up at Maya and nervously bit my lip. "After you left Missy told me that Josh isn't the guy we think he is."

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course he's who we think he is. He's a Matthews."

"Maya," I started. "I don't think Josh is such a good guy anymore."

First she stared at me, then she looked out the windshield. "Who the hell are you to talk about him like that? You're not exactly boyfriend of the year."

"Just listen to me-"

She snapped her head at me. Her face was turning bright red. "Do you know what happened that night? Like what really happened?"

"I wasn't in the room with you, Maya."

Her voice cracked. "Josh said that he's sure that if he hadn't been right outside the door, Austin would have taken advantage of me."

"Do you believe him?" I slowly rubbed her hand with my thumb. "Because I'm not sure that he's been too honest with you the past few years."

"I just want to know the truth Lucas. I'm tired of people telling me what did or didn't happen when I don't know if they're lying." She bit her lip. "Riley thinks that I need to go talk to Austin myself."

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I think Austin might be the good guy in this situation. Josh brags about sleeping with you."

"Lucas," she sighed. "You brag about sleeping with me. What's your point?"

"I really don't want to ask you this Maya, I really don't want you to get hurt."

Maya ran her hand through her blonde hair and looked away from me. "What does everyone else seem to know that I don't."

"Have you ever given you know, permission for Josh to use a camera."

She slowly turned her head and she looked disgusted. "What the hell are you talking about, Huckleberry?"

 _[Maya's POV;]_

My voice was shaking at this point. "What kind of girl do you think I am Lucas?"

"I know you're not the kind that would do something like that. That's why I hate to ask."

I stared at him, trying to look for any indication that he was lying. His face didn't budge, he was telling the truth. "How many are there?"

He looked away from me and stayed quiet.

"Lucas, please tell me." I begged.

He spoke in a hushed tone, as if he really didn't want to tell me. "About three."

I gulped and leaned back in the seat. I can't believe this. "How did I not notice? This is all my fault."

"No." Lucas looked at me and placed his hand on my neck, forcing me to look at him. "This isn't your fault. Not only did he take advantage of you, he did something illegal."

I tried to hold back my tears, but I couldn't. The utter shock that Josh would do something like this was simply alarming.

The tears rolled down my cheek and I stared out the window. "And everyone at school knows about this?"

"I'm really sorry, Maya." Lucas wiped my tears away with his thumbs and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to kill him for hurting you."

Giving him a soft smile, I sniffled and wiped my face. "Will you take me to see Austin? I need for this to be over."

"If that's what you want." He smiled and started the ignition. "I just want you to be happy."

Lucas pulled out of the parking lot and drove into the busy traffic.

Since Lucas still hangs out with Austin from time-to-time, we found ourselves standing outside his apartment in no time. "Are you sure you want to see him?"

I nodded as I nervously knocked on the door. "This is something I should have done a long time ago."

The door opened and I looked up at the familiar face. "Lucas, what's going on?" They did a _bro_ hug. Austin looked down at me, then back at Lucas. "I haven't seen you in a while. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Maya wanted to talk to you about something." It was like Austin was studying my face, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to me.

We walked into the average-sized apartment and took a seat on the couch. Being as small as I am, I felt slightly intimidated being nestled between two football players. "So Hart, how have you been? We haven't really talked since I graduated."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that..." I trailed off and leaned against Lucas for security.

Josh and Austin live in the same building and I've made it my mission to avoid running into him until now. I chose not to speak to him for a long time out of fear. It's taken me roughly two years to find the courage to even face him. "What is this about?"

I stayed silent. Even though I knew what I had to do, I didn't want to do it. I really didn't want to know what happened, because what if the truth is ten times worse than what I've been told? Lucas rubbed my shoulders to reassure me. That's when I finally looked into Austin's hazel eyes. "You ruined my life."

"Did you seriously come all the way here just to tell me something I already know?"

Lucas leaned forward and snapped at him. "Let her talk."

Austin relaxed in his seat and folded his arms. "Alright."

"I was barely fifteen, and didn't know what I was doing. Being the idiot that I am, I had too many drinks that night. I don't even remember what happened after I started talking to you. You told Lucas that nothing happened, but you told Josh and everyone else the exact opposite. Then Josh is telling me something that I only hope isn't the truth." He stared at me as he listen. "I just want to know the truth Austin."

He sighed and ran his hand through his blond locks. "I know what Josh has been telling you, but what I need for you to understand is that Joshua Matthews is not your friend, Maya. He's really not. He's a liar."

"I don't care about what Josh, Lucas, or anyone else has to say about this. There were only two people in that room. Only one of us was coherent." I nervously bit my lip. "I only care about what you have to say."

Austin looked at Lucas before he fixed his eyes on me. "I know it looked bad for me to take a drunk girl to my room, but I only did it so you could sleep. It was my party, and I would have been responsible if something like that happened to you." I nodded and pursed my lips. "You didn't fall asleep right away. We made out for a while before you vomited and passed out."

"Then where is Josh getting this idea that he was there?" I questioned him.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Like I said, he's a liar. You're not a lightweight by any means, Maya. I'm not trying to point fingers, but Josh's friends are not good people."

"Are you trying to say that Josh or one of his friends spiked her drink?" There was a sense of anger in Lucas' voice. "I'll kill him."

There was a pit in my stomach. I didn't want to believe what he was saying, but I might have to. "I didn't wake up in my room..."

"That's because I was going to take you home after everyone cleared out, but Lucas told me your stepdad would kill me if I showed up with you drunk." I stayed quiet and just stared at him. "I'm telling you the truth Maya, I have no reason to lie to you."

"I believe you. It's just that I don't understand why you told everyone that something else happened."

He gave me a soft smile and leaned back in his seat. "I was captain of the football team and you can't figure out why I would tell people that I slept with the hot, new freshman? Bragging rights, even though I had nothing to brag about." Austin shrugged.

"Missy and all of those other girls made sure that everyone thought Maya was easy." Lucas spoke up. "She can barely walk down the hall without being harassed."

"Bro, I think that has more to do with you and Josh than me. Look Maya, I'm really sorry for what my lie put you through the past few years. It was never my intention to make your life hell. I really hope we can move past this."

I nodded and allowed for a small smile to spread across my face. "Thanks for being honest with me."

"No problem, after all this is my fault. Just do me one favor."

Lucas kissed my cheek and leaned against me. "Sure, what is it?"

"Stay away from Josh."


	11. You Did Nothing Wrong

**Trigger Warning**

[Lucas' POV;]

We left Austin's apartment twenty minutes ago and I still haven't pulled out of the parking lot. After hearing what he had to say, I'm just happy that Maya finally got her closure. However this entire situation makes me hate Josh even more.

"Lucas, would you please loosen your grip, I'm afraid you're gonna tear the wheel off."

The sound of Maya's voice had a calming effect on me, so I hesitantly did as she asked. "If he ever comes near you again, I'll kill him."

She sighed and leaned against the window. "I'll help you kill him."

"No, you won't kill him. I don't want you anywhere near him. You need to tell Riley."

Maya ran her hand through her hair, "I can't tell her." She looked at me. "If she knows she'll tell someone else."

"Yeah, like her dad who is Josh's brother." I can't believe she was doing this. "You can't protect him, Maya. He can't get away with this. Just tell Riley."

"He's her uncle! I don't want her to see him in that way."

I sighed and reached over to grab her hand. "Maya, you need to talk to someone about this."

"Why can't I just talk to you? You don't look at me like I'm damaged goods."

"Maya," I squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes. "You need to at least tell your parents if you're not going to talk to the Matthews. Someone needs to press charges." She stayed silent and looked away from me. Taking my hand to her chin, I gently tilted her head up and kissed her nose. "If you let him get away with this, you're going to see him and be angry with yourself. I don't want you to be mad at yourself. You did nothing wrong."

"I did everything wrong, Lucas." She shook her head and pulled her hand away from mine. "I was so infatuated with an older guy that I just disrespected myself, and he took advantage of the situation."

My heart broke as I watched tears roll down her cheeks, "Oh Maya." I pulled her in for a hug, then squeezed tighter when I felt her head buried in my neck. "It's not your fault. Please don't blame yourself for this."

I kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "How could he do this to me?"

"I don't know, but I do know that I'm never letting that bastard come near you again." She pulled away from me and wiped her tears. "Do you want to go back to school?

Maya shook her head, "I can't go back there and face Riley and Mr. Matthews. Will you take me home?"

"Whatever you want." I started the truck and and pulled out of the parking lot.

[Maya's POV;]

Lucas placed a gentle kiss on my temple and pulled me into his chest. "Are you going to tell your parents when they get home?"

I sighed and looked at the blank television screen. "Mom is working late and Shawn is Upstate. Besides, I don't think I'm going to tell them."

"Maya," Lucas started. "You really need to tell someone"

Glancing up at him, I caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes. "This is my decision Lucas."

His eyes softened and he gently held my wrist. "I know, and I'm sorry. It just makes me sick to even think about what he did."

Neither of us moved as we kept each other's gaze. There was a look in Lucas' eyes that I don't get to see very often: compassion for another human being. Granted, we never stopped being friends, but whenever we're acting it often seems as if he's lost his humanity

We were smiling at each other without saying a word when I heard the front door open. "So Cory called and said that you skipped school this morning." Shawn smirked as he sat on the table in front of us. "He also mentioned that you were last spotted with Lucas." I slowly moved away from Lucas, leaving a small space between us on the couch.

"It's really not as bad as it sounds... " I tried finding the words to explain myself.

"Really Maya? It sounds and looks pretty bad. You leave school early with your best friend's boyfriend and I find you all cuddled up on the sofa. Friar, didn't we talk about this?"

Lucas sighed and put his arm around me. "People already talk about us, and I don't think they're ever going to stop. Besides I was just helping Maya with something."

Shawn looked at me with concern. "Is everything okay, kiddo?"

Staring at my lap, I stayed silent and avoided eye contact. "I really think you should tell him. It'll be okay." Lucas reassuringly rubbed my back.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

I shook my head. "Definitely not pregnant." All eyes were on me. "You're going to be so angry with me."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me." Shawn tried to reassure me.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I forced myself to look at my stepfather. "Josh isn't the person I thought he was."

Shawn moved to the couch with Lucas and I. "What does that mean, Maya? What did he do to you?"

I took a deep breath and stared at the blank screen in front of me. "Remember all of those nights where you and mom couldn't find me, and then you'd be relieved that I was at least with Josh?" I felt a hand slowly rub my back. "I know you know that I was always at college parties. I know Lucas told you that I was super out of it. I never remembered any of it. Most of the time it wasn't because I was drunk, it was because Josh and his friends would spike my drinks."

"Maya, what did Josh do to you?"

My face was red and I looked over at Lucas who was just as surprised as Shawn. "I don't know. All of those nights that I can't recall, I can only remember things that happened while I was with Lucas. Then waking up with Josh or one of his friends."

"Why didn't you say something?" The two men on each side of me looked as if they would cry. "I would have done something, Maya."

I looked at my lap and sighed. "He's a Matthews. I wanted to believe that he would never do that to me."

"Please tell me there's nothing else." I looked at Shawn and bit my lip. Looking into his eyes, I could almost see his heart breaking. "What else did he do?"

Staying silent, I looked between him and Lucas as the tears rolled down my face. "You're going to be so angry." They both stared at me and I felt my best friend squeeze my hand. "He recorded us having sex on more than one occasion, and one of them was when I lost my virginity." My voice was shaking and Shawn quickly pulled me into his chest. "I'm so sorry."

Shawn held me tight and I could hear the shakiness in his voice. "You don't have to be sorry it's not your fault."

"You were right about him the whole time." I sobbed into his chest.

He rubbed my back and whispered. "I didn't want to be right."

[Lucas' POV;]

I looked up at Maya as she came out of the bathroom wearing a grey sports bra and my black sweatpants. "Whoa."

She laughed and started brushing through her wet, tangled hair. "Keep your eyes in you sockets or I'll tell Riley."

Smirking, I stood up and wrapped my arms around her waist as I pressed my bare chest against her back. "It's not my fault you're so hot." She blushed and set her brush on the dresser. "Besides the only thing I want you to tell Riley about is Josh."

Maya turned around and bit her lip as her eyes trailed up my body. "It's going to take more than a toned body to convince me." Realizing how close we were, she gently pushed me back to create a gap between us. "I begged my parents not to tell the Matthews about this. So she won't find out unless you tell her."

I slowly moved my hand up her back and rested it on her neck. "Why are you protecting him? He's a douche and he deserves to be shunned by his family for what he did to you." My eyes stayed fixed on Maya. She sighed and looked down at her feet.

"Their family is so perfect, Lucas. Something like this will change the dynamic of everything. Riley can't handle it."

I sighed and pulled her in for a hug. "You and I both know Riley is stronger than she lets people think. Stop worrying."

"Lucas?" She placed her chin on my chest as she looked up at me. "I really hope you don't think we're having sex tonight."

Smirking, I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I wasn't expecting to, but it'd be fun. We had fun last time."

"You're dating Riley, and we were drunk when we did it last time." I set her on the bed and laid next to her. "Even if we didn't have those circumstances I'm really not in the mood."

I kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to me. "I was just teasing. I'd never try to hurt Riley like that."

"Besides, I don't even want to think about having sex right now. Not even one million showers could make me feel less gross."

"Don't even think about him, okay? He's an ass. He took advantage of you and he needs to be arrested."

She sighed and rested her head on my chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, even though I don't always act like it. I do love you Maya."


	12. Let Go Of Me

_Two weeks later..._

 _[Maya's POV;]_

My eyes were fixed on Mr. Matthews from the moment he walked in the room. I'd rather face him, than face Riley right now. The conversation I had with my parents this morning replayed in my head and I couldn't focus.

 _"We've given you some time to think this through, and we think you should tell the Matthews what's going on and get the police involved."_

 _I could tell by the look on my parents face that the entire situation was mentally exhausting them. Yet another reason for me not to tell Mr. and Mrs. Matthews about Josh. "I think he needs to pay for what he did, but I don't want to disrupt any lives. Besides no one is going to believe me."_

 _"Stop making excuses. You're a smart girl Maya, and you know that there's at least two things that he'll be charged for regardless if anyone believes you." I hate that Shawn is involved with this. Josh is pretty much another brother to him._

 _"You guys know what people at school think of me. If I try to press charges everyone is going to say that I just regretted it and I was asking for it." I sighed and looked down at my feet. "I don't know if I can handle that kind of attention."_

 _My mom hugged me and I melted into her arms. "You're stronger than that Maya. It doesn't matter what a bunch of teenagers think, they weren't there." She pulled away from me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "I know you and Lucas don't really talk at school, but if you're not going to talk to Riley you should try talking to him more. Your friends love you Maya. Don't shut them out right now."_

The bell rang and I began to gather my things. "Maya, why are you avoiding me?"

Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I stopped to look at Riley. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've barely spoken to me since that day in the parking lot, what's going on?"

I nervously bit my lip and looked at the ground. "I went to talk to Austin and I got closure."

She sighed and sat on the desk. "That doesn't have anything to do with me. I want the truth. This isn't about Lucas is it?"

"Riles, I really don't want to talk about this right now." I turned to walk out of the room, but when I reached the doorway something came over me. Mentally cursing myself, I looked back at Riley and took a deep breath. "Whatever happens, I don't want you to blame me or anything, okay?"

When she nodded in agreement I flashed her a small smile and left the room.

This day could not possibly go by any slower. Being the only person in my group smart enough to get P.E. out of the way freshman year, I was sitting by myself on the bleachers while everyone else complained complained about how hot it was.

I was trying to make sense of my chemistry homework when I heard footsteps growing louder and louder. I tried to ignore it, but then the noise came to a stop. "Why won't you accept any of my calls?" His voice sent chills through my body.

"Didn't you get my message? I don't want to see you." I didn't even look up from my textbook.

He huffed and sat close to me. "Come on Hart, why are you so upset with me?"

I stopped writing and stared at the field in front of us. "You really need to go."

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." Josh put his arm around me and pushed my hair behind my ear. "You used to tell me everything."

My heart began to race and slowly turned to look at him. "I can't be around you anymore. You're not good for me."

"Oh Maya," He chuckled, "you have to stop listening to everything Lucas tells you."

I scooted down the bleacher, creating space between us. "I have my own voice, Josh. Lucas doesn't tell me how to think."

He bit his lip and ran his hand through his hair. "Please tell me what I did to upset you. Whatever I did I'm really sorry."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Wow," My face was beginning to turn red. "I know about the videos, and I know about what you and your friends have been doing to me."

"Maya," his face dropped and moved closer to me, "Those videos weren't meant for anyone else to see."

"I was sixteen Josh!" My voice began shaking. "You recorded me multiple times, and one of them was me losing my virginity. I don't care who they were meant for. You showed your friends, and they showed their friends." He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. "You shouldn't even have them. You did it without my permission and I am a minor."

He tried to speak, but I needed to get everything out in the open. "I will not shut up. My parents trusted you. I trusted you. But what do you do? You and your stupid friends thought it'd be a good idea to drug me over and over again just so you could have some fun." I could feel the tears streaming down my face. "I've spent two years blaming Austin, Lucas, and myself for everything that has happened, but it's not their fault. Austin didn't touch me. Lucas didn't do anything wrong. I did not do anything wrong. The only mistake I made was trusting you."

His eyes darkened as he glared at me. "I would suggest that you keep your mouth shut, Hart."

"I'm not going to keep my mouth shut. I'm going to keep talking until you understand the hell you've put me through."

Josh chuckled, "It's my turn to talk. No one is going to believe you if you try pressing charges. You've been obsessed with me for years, you routinely get wasted at parties. You've hooked up with dozens of guys. They'll think you're lying."

"I'm still a minor. You'll be arrested."

"Is this really what you want Maya? Do you really want to be the girl responsible for ruining some young guy's life?"

"My life is already ruined."

He shrugged and looked at the field. "You did that yourself. Maybe you shouldn't have been such a slut."

I impulsively went to slap him across the face, but he has quick reflexes. Josh tightly grabbed both of my wrists and pulled me close, our faces inches apart. "You are the last person who is ever going to call me that. Let go."

A malicious smile spread across his face as he shook his head. "Oh Maya. It's so cute when you try to act tough. You're not going to tell Cory, or the police or anyone else about this. Tell Shawn you don't want to press charges."

He tightened his grip. "Let go of me!"

"What the hell is he doing here?" Lucas' eyes were filled with anger. His nostrils began to flare up when he saw Josh' hold on me. "Don't touch her."

He let go of me and stood up to face Lucas. "This doesn't concern you."

"If it concerns Maya, then it concerns me. Stay the hell away from her."

Josh laughed and and fixed his beanie. "This is so funny, you refuse to even speak to her in public, but yet here you are trying to be the stupid hero we all know you're not."

"Don't you think you've caused her enough pain already? Why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Like I was just telling Maya before you rudely interrupted, " Josh looked behind Lucas at Riley and Farkle who were walking up the bleaches. "If either of you try to report me I'll make the next few years uncomfortable for everyone."

I locked eyes with Lucas as an attempt to calm him down. If he got into trouble because of me I'd hate myself. "Can we not do this right now?"

"Why does everybody look so angry?" Riley questioned as she stood between Josh and I. "Is everything okay?"

Lucas looked back and forth between me and my best friend, "Maya has something she needs to tell you."

I shot Lucas daggers. "Maya?" She looked at me with concern, "What's going on?"

Not being able to gather my thoughts, I stayed silent.

"Since Maya is so shy, I guess I'll have to deliver the big news."

My eyes widened as Josh spoke. "I don't think that's necessary."

"What Maya is trying to tell you is that she and Lucas never hated each other. They've been sneaking around and sleeping with each other for years." Riley stared at Lucas. "In fact, they're still sleeping with each other. Some best friend she is." Josh smirked at me and walked away from the group.

I tried to find the words to speak. "Riles-"

She snapped her head in my direction. Tears were rolling down her cheek. "I'm done Maya. I'm done. Missy was right. She told me this would happen." Riley stormed off.

I looked at Farkle, who was staring at Lucas and I in disbelief. "Friends don't do this to each other." He shook his head and ran after Riley.

My vision became blurry as the tears spilled over my eyes. Lucas immediately hugged me tight and I buried my head in his chest as I broke down crying. "Just give her some time."

 _[Lucas' POV]_

As soon as the bell rung, Riley pushed past me and made a beeline for the door. I sighed and looked at Maya.

Mr. Mathews sat on my desk and folded his hands. "Do you two mind if we chat for a bit? I'll right you both notes."

"Sure. " Maya crossed her legs and faced him. "What's this about Matthews?"

"You're supposed to be Riley's best friend and you slept with her boyfriend." He looked at me and shook his head. "I trusted you with my daughter. I trusted both of you."

I sighed and scratched the back of my neck. "Sir, I haven't slept with Maya since that party."

"Do you honestly think so low of me, that I'd do something like that?" Maya bit her lip and looked and Mr. Matthews in disbelief.

He looked between us and shrugged. "I don't know anymore. Why does Riley think that something is going on? I thought you two hated each other."

"Josh got mad at Maya and told Riley that we've been fooling around." I folded my arms and leaned against the wall. "Josh isn't nice"

"Well why would Josh be mad at her?"

Maya ran her hand through her hair and sighed. "I won't sleep with him anymore. I told him not to contact me anymore because I was done with him."

"I believe that you were with Josh, but I don't believe you when you say you're not messing around with Lucas."

She nodded slowly and gathered her things. "You know what Matthews, I don't need this." I grabbed her arm when she walked past me. "Lucas let go of me." Her voice began to crack.

"Maya, please don't go somewhere to cry." She turned and looked at me with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She tossed her bag to the side and looked at Mr. Matthews. "Fine."

Our teacher leaned towards Maya with concern. "Why do you feel like crying? Riley is the one that gets to cry."

"If you think I'm a slut why don't you just say it? Everyone else has no problem expressing their opinion of me."

Mr. Matthews sighed in frustration. "I don't think of you like that. I just think you make really stupid decisions."

"If you're implying that I should regret sleeping with Lucas, I don't, even if it was a drunken mistake. I only regret being with Josh, and if I could erase everything I ever did with him I would."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Maya looked at her feet. "I can't tell you." She picked up her bag and looked at Mr. Matthews. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I did."

When she left the room, I could feel Cory's eyes burning through my skin. "You two are closer than you want people to think, aren't you? Why hide it?"

I shrugged, "Maya has her reputation for a reason. She didn't want my girlfriends to think something was going on when there wasn't."

"Lucas, you have quite the reputation yourself. Be honest: are you attracted to Maya?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Of course not, I like Riley. That's her best friend."

"That wasn't the question." Mr. Matthews leaned forward. "Just be honest. I won't tell Riley."

"If you're asking if I would sleep with Maya again, the answer is yes. I'm going to be straight with you Sir." I spoke as I tried to keep my heart rate down. "We had fooled around several time before Zay's party. Maya and I have fun together"

"Now that we have that out in the open, I'm only going to say this one time: Unless you keep your hands to yourself you will not see Riley as anything more than a friend."


	13. It's Complicated, Okay?

_Friday Morning..._

 _[Maya's POV;]_

It was as if Jack Frost had entered the room. Riley walked right past me without saying a word. "Riles, can we please talk about this?"

She stopped and turned to face me. "You're sleeping with my boyfriend. You could have any guy you want, why him?"

"Lucas really cares about you. He's a lot of things but he's not a cheater. You know both us better than that."

Riley ran her fingers through her hair as she sighed. "I don't know what to believe anymore. What Josh said makes more and more sense every day."

"Josh is a liar. He's just doing this to get back at me."

"Get back at you for what?"

I sighed and pulled her into an empty classroom. "You have to believe what I'm about to tell you, okay?"

"What's going on, Maya?"

My heart was racing. I took a deep breath and leaned against the door. "Josh and some of his friends have been drugging me in order to sleep with me. I threatened to press charges so he tried to take away something important to me."

"Maya, I'm so sorry. Did you tell your parents?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "They want to press charges too. But Josh made a point, I don't stand a chance if we go to court. It's been long enough that there's no way to prove it. My word against his."

She crossed her arms. "You can't let him get away with this. I love Josh, but he needs to pay for what he did to you."

"I can't press charges. It will blow up in my face and I've already been humiliated enough this year."

"Then what else are you supposed to do Maya? He doesn't get to walk around with that smug look on his face while you're miserable."

I nervously bit my lip and looked at the ceiling. "I just feel so stupid." My heart was racing. "He's the only guy I've ever trusted aside from Lucas."

Riley sighed and walked towards the door. "You and Lucas?"

"It's not like that Riley."

She opened the door and looked back at me. "You're still lying. I'm going to help you with this Josh situation, but until you tell me the truth about Lucas we're not friends." Riley left me alone in the classroom as the bell rang.

I can't believe that this is happening to me. At the beginning of the year, Lucas and I made predictions and losing Riley's trust definitely was not at the top of my list. Sliding my back down the door, I let out a loud sigh. "I'm such an idiot."

"Looking good today, Hart." Anthony smirked as walked by me and squeezed my ass.

I looked at him with disgust, "You do not get to touch me like that."

"Feisty, I like it." He spoke softly as he closed the space between us. I tried to push him away but failed when Anthony tightly grabbed my wrists. "We could have a lot of fun together Maya."

My eyes trailed away from my hands and I looked into his dark brown eyes. "Let go!" I yelled as I struggled to break free. Using all the strength in my tiny body, I pulled my hands away and slapped him before backing away. "Don't touch me like that, Anthony."

He held his cheek and stared at me. "I'm joking! What the hell is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" I sighed and sat on the table behind me. "It's not funny. You know what, we used to be friends. Now you're just as bad as Lucas."

Anthony shook his head and sat across from me. "I'm really sorry, Hart."

I rolled my eyes. "No you're not. If you were sorry we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"So Lucas can treat you like shit and get away with it but I can't?"

Running my hand through my hair, I let out a groan. "What are you talking about?"

"I may or may not have gone through his phone." Anthony stood next to me and smiled. "Also, Lucas has never been quiet about girls he hooks up with. He doesn't even make jokes about you."

"It's complicated, okay?"

"Maya, there's a difference between the way he talks about you when he knows you're listening and when he thinks you're not. Anyone with a brain can comprehend that."

I had to study his face for a few moments. I haven't had a real conversation with Anthony in years, but I still know when he's bluffing.

He looked at me and shrugged. "You're pushing him away and acting like this for Riley, aren't you?" I stayed quiet and looked away. "Everyone knows that there's something between them. But anyone that's ever had a real conversation with Lucas knows that he doesn't actually have feelings for Riley."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you probably know Lucas better than I do. He's all about status. It just makes sense that two popular people would be a good match."

The idea of Lucas not actually wanting to be with Riley is a foreign concept. Everyone knows they're supposed to be together. "Lucas cares about Riley."

"I'm not saying he doesn't. I'm just saying that he's not into her. I think he's into you."

I shook my head as I walked to the door. "He's not."

"Maya," Anthony stood behind me.

"No." There was a sternness in my voice as I turned around. "Lucas doesn't feel that way about me. You can't just say things like that, It tips the balance of the universe."

Anthony smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You like him. I can see it in your eyes."

"Well get your vision checked, because you're wrong." How ridiculous of him to say such a thing. I looked at the clock behind him. "You do realize that you wasted almost half of the period talking about this ridiculous notion of yours. "

He shrugged. "So what? I don't give up on what I believe in."

 _Lucas' POV;_

Leaning against my truck, I let out a frustrated sigh as Riley walked past me without saying a word. She's still pissed at me because of what Josh said. Out of my peripheral vision, I could see Maya leaning next to me. "Let me guess, she's still icing you out too?"

"She sure is." She shrugged and sat on the hood of my truck. "Maybe we should give her some space."

I shook my head and looked at Maya. "Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, she's only mad because she doesn't know the truth."

"Well she won't even believe a fraction of the truth, so I doubt she'll believe the full truth."

Maya stared at the school building and sighed. "Why do we even care, Hart?"

"Because she's our friend, Lucas."

"No, not that." She looked down at me. "Why do we care so much about what the people in that building have to say."

I sat next to Maya and looked at the brick building in front of us. "What if we just stop caring? I miss being able to talk to you at school."

"I miss it too. But what's done is done. I'm the school slut and you're Mr. High School. "

We stayed silent as we watched our peers walk past us and whisper. "Why don't we mess with everyone?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Everyone thinks we're sneaking around? Let's make our "relationship" public."

Maya rolled her eyes and leaned back. "You're crazy. How is that going to help our Riley situation."

"Just trust me-"

"Hey Lucas," Missy cut me off as she approached us. "I see you're talking to that thing again." Maya faked a smile. "I was just making sure we were still going to homecoming together."

I smirked and put my arm around my best friend. "Change of plans, I think I'm gonna go with my girlfriend."

Missy's smile faded as she cocked her head to the side. "Maya Hart? Your girlfriend? You better be joking Lucas."

"I'm serious." I kissed Maya's cheek. "I'm tired of hiding our relationship."

Maya leaned her head on my shoulder and smiled as she played along. "He's all mine, and we couldn't be happier. So I suggest that you stop trying to sleep with my boyfriend."

Missy scoffed in disbelief and took out her phone. "I can't believe this betrayal." A shutter sound went off, indicating that she took a picture. "Just wait until Riley's sees this."

"Riley wanted the truth, she got it." I played with Maya's hand. "Now run off to your little friends. I don't need you anymore."

My former fling strutted off in anger. When she was out of sight Maya and I started laughing. "So, I guess you're my date for homecoming now?" Maya's face lit up.

I chuckled and nodded my head. "Make sure you wear something nice." I joked as I gently placed a kiss on her nose.

Maya and I are in a fake relationship. Lets see how this goes.


	14. Fake It Until You Make It

_Lucas' POV;_

"So, Boyfriend..." Maya smirked and leaned against her locker. "Are we going to have a good time tonight, or what?"

I chuckled as I played with her tiny hands. "Well, Girlfriend, we are going to have an amazing time. Just make sure you wear something hot."

She smiled and looked around. "Explain your evil plan to me again. I just don't understand what we're doing."

"I'm a three-sport varsity athlete," I started to say when Maya cut me off.

"Mr. High School."

I smirked and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Exactly. And unfortunately everyone kind of hates you."

She sighed. "Because I'm the school slut."

"You're not a slut. Anyways, people see you with me. They start talking. We tell them we're a couple. Bada bing, bada boom. Not only are you popular, but you're half of the hottest couple in school."

Maya looked down at her feet. "Lucas," she nervously bit her lip. "I don't care about being popular and you know that."

I lifted her chin up and looked into her bright blue eyes. "I know, but it's the only way we can talk without being scrutinized."

She shook her head as a look of disappointment took over her face. "What happened to not caring what everyone else thinks?"

"I know what I said, but this is high school. It's just the way it is."

Maya looked up at me. "You're a jerk, you know that right?"

"Maya-"

She cut me off by gently pushing me away. "I honestly can't believe you're not willing to speak to me in public unless the whole school thinks we're together."

My face began turning red as I tried to control my temper. "You were all for this like twenty minutes ago, did you really change your mind that fast?"

"I went along with it because Missy is a bitch and I love getting under her skin. I don't understand why you can't be the same Lucas at school that you are at home."

"Because I just can't, Maya. We've been over this." I took a deep breath as I snaked my arms around her waist. She stayed silent and I studied her face. I never noticed just how beautiful Maya is. "You know you're kinda cute when you're mad at me."

Maya faked a smile. "Oh shut up." She joked.

I leaned down for a kiss. Our lips were just centimeters apart when someone cleared their throat.

"Wow, I guess lying to my face is very in this week."

Immediately recognizing the voice, I sighed and turned around. "Hey, Riley."

"Lucas, I trusted you. And Maya..." She paused and looked at her best friend with disappointment. "I gave you the opportunity to tell me the truth and instead of hearing it from you, I hear it from Missy. Some best friend you are."

"Riley, I can explain." Maya started.

Riley stopped her mid-sentence. "Save it. You had your chance." She shook her head. "Everyone is right about you. You really are the school slut." Riley walked away, leaving Maya teary-eyed.

"Maya, please don't cry." I whispered while wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She sniffled and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. "I'm fine. I just need some time to think."

Hesitant, I placed a reassuring kiss on her forehead "I'll find you before free period, okay?"

Maya nodded and walked down the busy hallway without saying a word.

Broken. Maya Penelope Hart is broken, and I'm aware that it's my fault at this point. My plan sounds better in my head than it does when explained out loud. I want to believe that it will work because I really do miss her during the day. And I want her to be on good terms with Riley again. But she wouldn't take the truth for an answer, so maybe we can feed her the lie she wanted to hear. When did everything get so confusing?

 _Maya's POV;_

Anthony slung his arm around me and smirked. "I told you he was into you. The whole school is talking about it."

I smiled at the thought of Lucas actually having feelings for me. Even though our relationship is a lie, it's nice to think of the possibilities.

"Of course people are talking. He's Lucas Friar." I shrugged and grabbed my history book from my locker.

"Yeah, and you're Maya Hart. It's actually quite scandalous." Anthony chuckled and looked around. "Wanna hear the details?"

I actually stopped to think about it. Do I really want to know what people are saying about me? They don't do any good for my self-esteem. "I don't think I need to know..."

Shutting my locker, I walked down the hall with Anthony as whispers filled the air.

"Jaycee actually started a poll on Twitter."

Shit. "Oh God no."

"Yeah. The school is buzzing. Can Lucas Friar turn a hoe into a housewife?"

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously not. Jaycee hasn't changed much."

Anthony laughed while shaking his head. "That was a good one."

For the first time in a forever I was smiling and laughing with someone other than my friends and Josh. I was actually getting along with someone other than Riley during school.

Strong arms wrapped around me from behind and a gentle kiss was placed on my cheek. "Hey babe." I blushed from recognizing his slight southern accent. "I couldn't focus in any of my classes."

When I turned to face him, Lucas kissed my lips softly and held my waist. "I missed you too much."

"It's only been like three hours, Lucas." I smiled at him.

He smiled and slung his arm over my shoulder. "That's three hours too many."

"Well look at that, Friar gets a serious girlfriend and goes soft on us." Anthony joked.

Lucas chuckled and playfully shoved him. "I'll see you at the game."

"Fine, I'll give you two some alone time." He winked and left Lucas and I alone in the corridor.

I looked up at Lucas as I played with his hands. "Your friends are so weird."

"They certainly are something." He smiled and intertwined our fingers. "I can't wait for them to get to know the real you."

Even though his plan was borderline crazy, the possibility of things getting back to normal was well... liberating. No more sneaking around after school. No more lying to Riley. No more pretending. It's now or never.

Hand-in-hand, we walked to lunch together. People whispered as we walked by. _"I bet he's just using her for sex." "He probably feels sorry for her."_ I overheard one conversation after the other and tried my best not to feel insecure. Lucas is Mr. High School. Star running back, shooting guard, and pitcher. Aside from our friendship, he could never possibly want anything other than my body.

I know what those girls are thinking. He could have any girl he wants, why would he choose the school slut. Those girls don't even know a small fraction of the truth.

"You're sitting with me and my friends, please be good." Lucas pleaded.

Sighing, I looked over at the table where Missy was sitting. "I'll play nice the best way I know how."

He kissed my cheek and walked me over to his usual table. I was actually pretty nervous, I guess this is the first step to getting back to normal.

"Do you guys mind if Maya sits with us today?" He didn't really ask. He has that tone in his voice that says _she's sitting here whether you like it or not._

Missy smirked as she looked me up and down. "Of course she can. After all, I could always use more community service hours."

I faked a smile and took a seat between Lucas and Jacob. "Oh Missy, your humor slays me." I rolled me eyes and whispered to Lucas, "I don't think I can keep this up much longer."

He leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "You gotta fake it until you make it, babe."

"I'm just gonna ask the question we're all thinking." Jacob started, gesturing between me and Lucas. "How the hell did this happen? I mean you were talking so much shit about her last week."

Ouch.

"Hey, sir foot-in-mouth. I was acting like a jerk. I've changed." Lucas tried to defend himself.

Letting my curiosity get the best of me, I turned to face Jacob. "What did he say?"

"Well we were rating girls based on how good they are in bed and how much we want to hook up with them, right?" Lucas tried motioning for him to shut up, but Jacob has no filter. "Well he gave you a solid five stars, and when we asked if you were really that good he said that it's because you have lots of experience if you know what I mean."

I gave Lucas the death stare as he threw his head back in defeat. "He said all of that did he."

"He's not wrong." Missy chimed in. "You've been with at least 30 percent of the school's male population."

"Oh honey, I believe that's you." I snapped at her.

We're getting off to a great start so far...

 _10:30pm_

 _Lucas' POV;_

I straightened out my leather jacket and took a deep breath. My first _"date"_ with Maya. Why am I so nervous? I've never been this way with a girl before. I'm normally so confident, but with her it's different.

After taking one last look in the mirror, I closed my locker and headed for the door. As soon as I left the locker room, a familiar voice sounded from behind me.

"Hey, Huckleberry." I turned to face Maya and fell speechless. Her short, black dress hugged her curves perfectly and her blonde curls flowed effortlessly against her shoulders.

I bit my lip as I checked out the beautiful girl standing in front of me. "Damn. You actually look kinda hot tonight." I joked and snaked my arm around her small frame, resting my hand just above her butt.

She let out a small laugh. "Kinda?"

"Fine," I playfully rolled my eyes and pecked her lips. "You're the hottest girl I've ever seen."

Maya smirked and locked our fingers together. "Let's go. The school's newest _"it"_ couple has an appearance to make."

Hand-in-hand, we walked into the crowded gymnasium. Thank goodness the music was blasting, or else we wouldn't have been able to drown out whatever was being said as we walked by.

The night was halfway over when I noticed Riley glaring at us from across the room. "Go talk to her."

Maya sighed and followed my gaze. "She's not going to listen."

"That's why you need to talk to her." My voice was slightly raised so she'd hear me over the music. "I'm tired of all this tension. Tell her the truth if you have to."

"Fine, but if she throws the punch at me it'll be your fault." When Maya turned to walk away from me, I playfully slapped her butt, which made her give me a cute little smirk.

Once Maya was out of earshot, Farkle came up to me, practically yelling. "What's your problem?"

"What?"

He shook his head and looked over at the girls. "How could you just come between them like that?"

I chuckled, "Farkle."

He just kept going. "They've been friends for years and then you waltz in and screw everything up. I thought you liked Riley? Why the hell are you messing around with-"

"Farkle!" I finally cut him off, "It's a lie."

His eyes widened. "What do you mean it's a lie?"

I smiled and looked at the girls who appeared to be yelling at each other. "That day when Josh was here he told Riley that Maya and I were fooling around when really it was her and Josh. She didn't believe us."

"Still confused here. I thought you and Maya didn't get along"

"That's the other part of the lie. We've always been on good terms. In the words of Maya, I'm just an egotistical jerk that refused to talk to her in public." My eyes never left the girls. "So we've been pretending to hate each other, and now we're pretending to date because I'm still a jackass."

Farkle nodded in agreement. "You're right you are a jackass. What happened to you, man? You're better than this."

I shrugged, "Life happened I guess. I don't know how to be the person I once was, and honestly I don't know if I want to be him again."

"So you'd rather be a womanizing asshat rather than be a decent human being?"

I stiffled my laughter. "Did you just call me an asshat?"

He rolled his eyes. "Look at them." Farkle motioned to the girls, who were now hugging each other. "Why would you want to tear that apart?"

Before I could answer, Kenzie, our student body president, announced that it was time to crown the Homecoming King and Queen.

"Alright, the people have spoken." She started as someone handed her a note card. "Your homecoming King is none other than Lucas Friar."

I smiled and looked at Farkle once I heard my name. "Congrats, King Lucas." He joked. The spotlight followed me on my way to the stage where Kenzie placed a plastic crown on my head.

She smiled and grabbed her second note card. "And your Queen," she paused as she read the card. "Maya Hart?" Kenzie looked around confused.

They put the spotlight on a confused Maya as she made her way to the stage. Kenzie crowned her and congratulated her, despite being confused. "I give you your King and Queen. Please make room for them on the dance floor."

 _Maya'a_ _POV;_

I just won Homecoming Queen. That can't be right. Lucas lead me to the center of the gym and carefully held my waist as they began playing _Unhinged_ by Nick Jonas. How ironic.

Lucas and I swayed back and forth as the song played. I looked into his eyes and took a breath. "So I told her... I think it's going to be okay, Lucas."

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. You don't deserve it."

"It's okay. I understand why you did it. Your reputation is important. I get it."

"So.. How does it feel to be a queen?" He smirked.

I giggled and shook my head. "It feels rigged. Who did you sleep with to make this happen?"

"I had nothing to do with this."

Couples began to join us on the dance floor as the music progressed.

"You wanna get out of here?"

My heart started racing. "And do what?" Is this going where I think it is?

He smirked as he led me out the door. "Come on."

My breaths got shorter as Lucas left open mouth kisses along my neck. My back arched at his touch.

He bit my lip and let his hands roam my bare body. I leg out a small gasp when I felt Lucas squeeze my butt.

We shouldn't be doing this. But it somehow feels right.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, our lips never parting. Then I felt his large member inside of me. That's when I lost control.


	15. Can You Stop Lying?

_Saturday..._

 _Lucas' POV;_

I wrapped my arms around her small frame and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful in my clothes." Maya giggled as she put her tangled blonde hair in a bun.

She turned around and I pressed my bare chest against her body. "I had tons of fun with you last night and today"

"I told you it'd be a good time." I smirked and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Maya pulled away and blushed. "So what's tonight's game plan?"

"Well," I chuckled. "It's game night at the Riley's place."

Her smile faded as she looked down at her feet, "Which means Josh will be there."

Not many people know Maya. They see her as this badass, party girl. She tries to come off as fearless, but it's not until you get her alone that you'll understand just how scared she is.

"You can't let him get away with hurting you. I won't let that bastard get away with it."

"You know this is going to go public right?" She sighed in frustration, "I can hear Missy now. She's going to have a field day with this one."

I lifted Maya's chin, forcing her to look at me. "Don't worry about Missy or anyone else. This isn't about them. You're all that matters, Hart."

While the girls were upstairs, Zay, Farkle and I were left in charge of choosing the game. "Let's see. We've got Monopoly, Clue, Sorry, Trouble, and the Game of Life." Farkle read the boxes on the shelf.

"We've already played all of those dude." Zay complained. "Can we please invest in some new options?"

I laughed and leaned against the wall. "I'm with Zay on this one. Besides, I'm sure you're both tired of losing every time." I'm a board game master. The only person that beats me every time is Mrs. Matthews.

"I've got Cards Against Humanity..." Farkle pulled the box out of his bag and set it on the table.

"No," Topanga's voice came from across the room. "That game is way too inappropriate for Auggie and Ava."

We all groaned. I love the kids, but we can never do anything fun when they're around. "Taboo?"

Topanga smiled at me as she placed 3 bowls of chips on the table. "Good idea, Lucas."

"Mom, did you just say that Lucas had a good idea?" Riley joked as she walked down stairs with Maya and Smackle. "First time for everything."

I laughed and threw one of the throw pillows at her. "Fight me, Matthews." Riley and Maya sat on each side of me.

The adults looked over at us in confusion. "So Lucas, which one are you dating exactly?" Cory questioned me. "Because you told me one thing and the rest of the school said something different."

"Mr. Matthews it's a really long story."

"My daughter has a hickey. It can't be that long of a story." Everyone but Riley laughed at Shawn's comment, and Maya's face turned red with embarrassment.

The door swung open, revealing Josh with soda in hand. "Now, I know you guys weren't going to start without me." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Riley, who was avoiding eye-contact with Josh.

 _Maya' POV;_

Josh sat on the other side of me and smirked. "Hey babe. Haven't talked to you in while."

"That's kinda the point of me avoiding you." I glared at him. "And don't call me babe."

Slinging his arm around my shoulders, he scooted closer. "You're not still mad are you?" Josh whispered. "I was kinda hoping to put this behind us and start over."

I looked at him with disgust. "I don't think so."

"Josh, could you do me a favor and get your hands off of Maya?" Lucas leaned towards us. "She's obviously not comfortable with this."

Josh rolled his eyes and moved his arm, but didn't bother to make space between us. I can already tell that this is going to be a long night.

"Alright, Topanga and Cory win... again." Shawn announced.

The couple celebrated as all of us groaned. "How is it even possible for her to be good at everything?" Zay complained.

"It's because she's Topanga Matthews. She's trained her whole life to better than everyone." Shawn joked.

I laughed and tried gathering all of the bowls. "Here let me help you with that." Josh took a few of the bowls and walked with me to the kitchen. "Can we please talk this out?"

Rolling my eyes, I set the bowls on the counter. "We're way past talking at this point."

"I just want to put this behind us." He snaked his arm around my waist. "Please?"

I took a deep breath. "Josh-"

"It would be nice if you didn't touch her like that," Shawn cut me off. "Better idea. Don't touch her at all."

Josh's eyes darkened. "You already told your parents?" He shook his head. "Mind your own business Shawn. There's no issue."

Shawn glared at him. "There's a huge issue Joshua. And it is my business when it involves my daughter."

"What's the problem here?" Cory asked. Everyone was staring at us. "Josh?"

"There isn't a problem." Josh lied. "Hunter is being overdramatic."

Lucas stood up, "oh that's a bunch of bs and you know it." He walked over and gently pulled me away from Josh.

"Calm down, Lucas. She can fight her own battles."

Topanga spoke up, "does anyone want to explain what's going on here?" She fixed her eyes on Shawn. "Shawn?"

"This punk took advantage of Maya."

"Look Shawn," josh stepped on front of me. "I don't know what Maya told you but she's lying."

Cory looked at me. "Maya?"

I took a deep breath and Lucas squeezed my hand for support. "Josh and his friends have drugged me multiple times. Which explains why sometime I wouldn't remember what happened."

"Can you stop lying?" Josh snapped at me. "We all know you tend to drink too much, Maya."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"I don't understand why you're trying to ruin my life just because you drink irresponsibly and act like a slut"

Crash. Lucas slammed him against the wall and held him there. "I suggest you stop talking."

"You can't protect her forever Lucas. You can't stand here and pretend like you don't know how she is."

"Josh!" Riley yelled. "Why can't you just accept that you made a huge mistake?"

"You knew about this? Why didn't you tell us?" Cory looked at Riley.

Josh shoved Lucas away and fixed his hair. "Because it's crap. She knows I would never do that to Maya."

"You're full of crap, dude."

"So sorry that I'm not going to let some lying slut ruin my reputation."

My face turned red, "you mean the same way you ruined my reputation?"

Josh smirked, "you're the one that's been acting like a whore. That's not my fault."

Slap. I left a red mark on Josh's cheek. He forcefully grabbed my wrist and yanked me towards him. "Why don't you stop being such a bitch?"

Shawn pulled him away from me. "I dare you to touch her again."

"She literally just slapped me across the face."

"You deserved it." Lucas spat. "Just get out of here, man. And do yourself a favor and stay away from Maya."

Josh shook his head, "now why would I want to do that?"

Lucas stepped to him, "because if you touch her or even look at her I will personally kick your ass."

I looked at the two of them, not knowing what was going to happen next. I've barely spoken a word during this altercation because I'm terrified. Josh kept repeating himself. _"_ _That lying slut."_ The more he said it, it seemed to make everyone doubt what I was saying.

"Fine, I'll go. Have fun with my seconds." He walked past Lucas, stopping to whisper in my ear. "I would suggest you watch your back, Hart." Josh slammed the door on his way out and everyone fixed there eyes on me, waiting for an explanation.

 _Lucas' POV;_

Maya was silent. She stared out the window and let out out a deep sigh. "I'm not taking it to court."

I tightened my grip on the steering wheel, careful to keep my eyes on the slick road. "Why are you letting him off easy?"

"Because Mrs. Matthews is right. I won't win." She nervously bit her lip. "There's no evidence. His word against mine."

Glancing at her from the corner of my eye, I saw a tear roll down her cheek. "Maya, please don't cry. He's not worth it."

"I just want to forget about this..."

I grabbed her hand. "Okay, but please let me know if he tries to talk to you."

Maya quietly nodded her head and gave me a small smile. "Thanks for being here."

"I'll always be here for you. I promise."

She looked out the window, "enough about me, what's going on with you and Riley?"

"Huh?"

"Don't you still want to be with her? After we ' _break up_ ' of course."

I hadn't even thought about Riley the past few days. I've been so focused on Maya, not that I'm complaining. Riley is amazing and like perfect, but she's not Maya. And I guess that's why I like her. "Yeah, of course." That's what I said, but my mind was still on Maya.


	16. A Moment of Weakness

_1 Month Later..._

 _Riley's_ _POV_ ;

Maya decided that we needed some time away from the guys, so today we're having lunch in the courtyard. I think she can tell that I've been on edge for a while.

"Whatever you want to say, now is the time. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Maya looked at me as she ate her celery.

I sighed, "What's the deal with you and Josh?"

She finished chewing and took a breath. "He's the one that told me to own it. So I did. Everyone already thought I was wild, so I made the rumors true."

"Maya..."

"I went to upperclassmen parties, even some college parties. Got wasted. Blacked out." She sighed "I don't remember most nights."

I looked at her, "Josh?"

"I would wake up with a terrible hangover, in rooms I didn't recognize. Sometimes with Josh, sometimes with his friends. Other randoms."

I listened to my best friend relive the darkest part of her life. The way she spoke, it was like she was dead inside.

"I always assumed that I just drank too much, because Josh was my friend. He'd never do that to me, or let other people do it. But I was wrong. Now I see him for the scumbag he really is."

"I'm really sorry that happened to you, Maya."

"Hey, it's not your fault. How could you possibly know that your uncle was a rapist?"

I could see that she was trying not to cry, so I changed the subject. "I've been curious about you and Lucas."

She laughed, "this is the part where you grill me."

"No," I smiled. "I was just wondering what the terms of your ' _relationship'_ are."

"Well," Maya turned her body towards me, "the goal is to shut down all the haters and bitches, once and for all."

I sighed, "I meant, is it just in public or...?" I hinted. If Lucas supposedly wants to be with me, I'd like to know what he's been doing with his fake girlfriend. "No lies this time."

Maya ran her hand through her hair and nervously rubbed her neck, "Sometimes we get in the moment and kiss..." she hesitated. "Which often leads to my clothes on his bedroom floor."

I looked away from her. "You told me you were never going to sleep with him again after the party."

"I know, Riles. But things got really complicated and messy after that."

Snapping my head towards her, I tried my best to fight back the tears. I looked my best friend in the eyes, searching for something. "Was the party the first time you had sex with Lucas?"

"Riley,"

I cut her off. "Tell me everything."

"Short version, we fooled around after he and Jaycee broke it off. And the first time we slept together was sometime in the beginning of sophomore year."

A tear rolled down my cheek, "we weren't official, but can you imagine my face when Missy Bradford told me you were dating Lucas. I felt so humiliated."

"We never wanted to hurt you, Riley. It was Lucas' idea and before i could really think, Missy was running her mouth, so I went with it."

"It just really broke my heart. Just the thought makes me want to cry."

Maya hugged me tight. "The good news is we're breaking up soon, then he's all yours."

She was saying all the right things. I wanted to believe that Lucas was all mine, but knowing that they're arrangement was more of a benefits package sucks. I want to trust them. I just don't know how anymore.

 _Lucas'_ _POV_ _;_

Letting my breathing go back to normal, I watched Maya slip her black sweater over her head. I caught a glimpse of her neck and smirked, "better cover that up."

She glared at me and let her blonde locks fall to her shoulders. "I told Riley everything today."

"Please define everything." I stared at her. This could be a game changer.

"Everything." She sighed. "She forced it out of me."

I nervously bit my lip. "So everything is in the open now?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. And she still wants to be with you. So some time soon, this..." She gestured between us, "has to officially end. We gotta break up."

"Yeah I know. It just sucks. We have so much fun together."

Don't get me wrong. I'm tired of all the lies. It's time for things to get back to normal. Me with Riley, the whole gang back together like old times.

But a part of me doesn't want this to end. I want to say it's the sex talking. I mean, it's pretty amazing. But there's something about Maya that draws me in.

She laughed. "You're not wrong huckleberry. But you and I both know your heart is with Riley. This was just fake, but with real benefits."

I gently kissed Maya's forehead. "Best fake girlfriend ever."

We walked into _Topanga's_ and sat on the couch. It's time to brainstorm.

I stretched my arm around Maya's shoulders. "What's the game plan? Why are we calling it quits?"

She hummed and scoured the restaurant with her eyes, as if the answer was hidden in the walls.

"We should keep it simple. Tell everyone that we work better as friends."

I nodded in agreement. "I like it. But what if people start talking once I get with Riley so soon."

"Easy," she spoke so nonchalantly, "Don't make it so public yet. Which means try yo keep your tongue to yourself at school to a keep low profile."

That might be hard. But okay. "Can you believe it's been two months since my party?"

Maya smiled and bit her lip. "That night was a total game changer. Too bad we were too drunk to actually remember it."

"I can't wait for every party to be like that. Just having fun without a care in the world."

"All of us. Even Farkle."

I chuckled at the thought of Farkle Minkus getting wasted. He would never. Someone has to keep the rest of us hooligans in line.

"As soon as we walk through those doors tomorrow morning, you take your hand off my ass and never touch it again."

"Okay fine, but you're not getting that it writing." I smirked.

Maya shook her head. "I'm serious. Knowing Riley she probably gets nervous every time we make eye contact." She looked at me with her big blue eyes. "So please just watch what you say, how you say it, and control your eyes."

"Maya-"

"No," she stopped me, "If your eyes wander to any of those other girls it's on you, but Riley is just now letting us out of the dog house."

I sighed, giving up. "Fine. I won't look. Or touch."

"Thanks for finally cooperating."

Finally committing to Riley? That's wild. She's so important to me, and her trust really does mean everything. But committing to her means letting go of Maya. And. I've been holding onto her for quite some time now.

Lightbulb. "Class doesn't start until 8:30."

Maya raised her brow. "Okay?"

"Well," I checked my phone. "It's nine o'clock right now."

She was giving me the look. "I learned to tell time when I was in grade school. Get to the point Ranger Rick."

"Just a few more times before we go to school and can't do it anymore."

"We literally fucked in the back of the truck like four hours ago."

I slowly traced my finger on her thigh. "I refuse to let our last time together be in the school parking lot."

She smirked and shook her head. "Lucas Friar, how thoughtful of you." She laughed like a toddler.

"What do you say?" My hand had made it's way up her shirt.

Hesitant, she looked directly into my eyes. "If you give me another hickey I swear I'll bite your dick off."

 _Friday Morning_

 _Maya's_ _POV_ _;_

My lower half was still a bit sore from last night. _7:00_ flashed across my clock. School starts in less than two hours, and I'm in bed with my best friend's future boyfriend.

My eyes wandered up and down Lucas' toned body, stopping just above his waistline.

Last night was wild. We came straight to my house last night, and we didn't fall asleep until two this morning. It was incredible. Probably the best sex I've ever had.

Lucas began stirring around before his eyes finally shot open. His gaze fell on me, and a smile spread across his face. "That was better than my backseat wasn't it."

I laughed as he pulled my small frame on top of his body. "Very memorable."

He chuckled as he leaned up and placed a gentle kiss where my hickey was. "And not a new mark in sight."

I saw something different in his eyes last night. It was more than just lust. It felt like we were actually connected. And that look was still there this morning.

"We need to get ready." I pecked his lips and climbed off him. "We've got places to be."

Letting my hair down, I threw my robe on. I could feel Lucas' eyes burning through my back.

"Let's save water by showering together." He whispered into my ear as he snaked his arms around my waist."

He gently ran his hands down my body, sending chills down my spine. I nervously licked my lips. "We're gonna be late, Luke."

His strong hand gripped my bum, and he pressed his bulge against me. "A few classes won't kill us." His voice was low and raspy. Lucas turned me around and pressed me against the door.

Our eyes were locked, neither of us saying a word as we stared into each other's souls.

Lucas held my neck with his right hand and placed a tender kiss on my lips. We moved in sync as he skillfully untied my loose knot on my robe. He let his left hand roam my bare body. He gently caressed my breast, then let his finger wander down south.

Round 4?

 _10:00_ _a.m..._

Hair? Check. Makeup? Check.

We already missed first and second block. Third block will halfway through by the time we get to school.

How did this happen? It was a moment of weakness.

I watched Lucas slip on his sweatshirt, not even caring that his overactive sex drive caused us to miss all of our morning classes.

"I know damn well the office called Shawn." Lucas looked at me as if this was new information. "What? I've had pretty shitty attendance in the past."

"I just thought Mr. Matthews was the one ratting you out this whole time."

I shrugged. "Both I guess. Matthews normally calls if I leave early."

We left my house and stayed quiet. But it was a comforting silence. We both knew that things had to change.

Pretty soon it will be Riley riding in the front seat, while I sit alone in the same back seat I laid naked in more than enough times.

I'm happy for Riley. She's finally getting the guy of her dreams. And that worries me because Lucas isn't the same person he was when we were fourteen.

He's not that perfect Texan that Riley sees him as. There's something dangerous inside of him. She can see it, but she refuses to believe that it's anything more than just a layer.

I like the dangerous part of him. It balances him out when he's not caught up in trying to be Mr. Perfect. I just hope Riley learns to accept all of him and not just the parts she fantasizes about.

"You're awfully quiet. What's on your mind?" His tone was gentler than normal.

I kept my eyes forward, "I'm just hoping that everything works out with you and Riles."

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't know if I can be prince charming."

Lucas was genuinely nervous about fucking this up. "Well you're not prince charming. Just be her knight in shiny leather."

We laughed as he pulled into the school parking lot.

Fresh start? In progress as we speak. 


	17. I Felt Nothing

_Three weeks later... (Thanksgiving)_

 _Maya's_ _POV_ _;_

This weeks itinerary: Two pointless days of school, followed by friendsgiving, then Thanksgiving. I don't do Black Friday.

November is basically the starting line of the holiday season. As soon as the clock strikes midnight on November 1st, everything turns red and green, and it's officially socially acceptable to play Christmas music out loud.

"I'm sorry Riley, but you're not making the cookies this year."

The tall brunette crossed her arms and glared at Farkle. "But I love making them."

"Yeah, well I don't like having a burnt aftertaste." I pointed out. Riley literally burns the cookies every year. I don't know why it took us this long to tell her no.

"I just want to make sure they're done!"

Lucas put his arm around her, "Babe, they're done when the timer goes off."

She rolled her eyes. "Well if I'm not making them, who is."

"Maya makes some kick ass snicker doodles."

I smiled at Zay. "Thank you."

"But they're not as kick ass as my grandma's cookies."

My smile faded, "I've really had enough of your sass Babineaux." I chucked the throw pillow at him and we all laughed.

On top of cookies, I'm also making baked mac n cheese. The true centerpiece of night.

We spent the evening joking around as we planned our first drama-free friendsgiving in years.

But I noticed something.

Lucas never took his eyes off me, and for some reason it sent electricity through my body.

Minding my own business, I walked down the hall with nothing but mindless chatter filling my ears.

Lost in my own thoughts of nothingness, I was interrupted by a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me into an old classroom.

"What the hell dude?" I looked up at Lucas, then looked around. "Why are we in the old biology room?"

He sighed as he climbed on one of the desks. "Hope this doesn't collapse under pressure."

I dusted off the desk in front of him and sat down. "I saw you staring at me Sunday night."

"I haven't been to your house in a while." His eyes were burning into my skin. "I miss hanging out with you."

Sighing, I looked down at the floor. "We agreed it would be best for everyone if we stopped spending so much time alone."

"I know, but... I didn't realize how much I'd miss you."

I shot my head up. "What are you trying to say, Lucas."

"That you've always been my best friend. Even before everything that went down." He grabbed my hand. "I just want us to get back to being us without worrying about how Riley will react."

My heart was racing. Why was my heart racing? "I know what you mean. I miss it too, but you know how Riley gets."

Lucas told me a while ago that Riley was worried that we would sleep together again if we were both drunk.

Now that she knows alcohol wasn't always involved, it's even harder to keep her at ease.

I would never think about hurting Riley like that. She's my best friend and she trusts me. So if that means giving up the more intimate aspects of my friendship with Lucas, it's the way it has to be.

"I'm coming over tomorrow."

I sighed, "You can't."

This kid is so relentless "I know you want us to keep our distance for a while, but all that says is that we lack self control."

Because we do? The way Lucas looks at me simply drives me crazy. Hell, I'm struggling not to jump his bones right now.

"Riley has to see that we can be around each other, unsupervised, without going at it."

Defeated, I stood up and dusted myself off. "Fine, you can come over and help with the food."

Lucas smiled and pulled me in for a hug. "I'll be on my best behavior. I promise."

Tuesday _..._

 _Lucas' POV;_

Carrying a bag of ingredients, I walked right into Maya's house and headed for the kitchen. "Chef Lucas, reporting for duty."

Maya giggled as she was laying out her supplies on the counter.

"Glad to have you on board."

On instinct, I kissed her cheek and smiled. "I refuse to apologize for that."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pan from the cupboard. "Whatever floats your boat, Huckleberry."

Man, I love it when she calls me that. I don't know why exactly, but it never fails to put a smile on my face.

"So we're doing cookies and brownies." I confirmed while grabbing eggs from the fridge.

Once we had everything on the counter, Maya smiled and rubbed her hands together. "Lets get cracking."

All of the dessert was finished baking, and placed into containers. And this time we didn't destroy the kitchen.

"You're helping Riley with the ham tomorrow, right?"

I nodded. "Right, this is our first Thanksgiving as a couple." Weird. Riley thinks baking a ham together will give us some quality time."

We stared at each other before bursting out laughing.

"That's literally the strangest thing you've ever said." Maya teased and climbed onto the counter. "That's Riley speak for you're gonna talk about your future."

I sighed and nervously bit my lip. "Yeah I know."

We've only been officially together for a few weeks. But this is me and Riley. Our future together is pretty expected. Which scares the hell out of me.

"Why don't you look happier? This is what you've both wanted since you met."

I care about Riley. But something doesn't feel right about us being together.

"I'm happy," I reassured Maya, "There's just a feeling I can't seem to shake. It just seems forced."

Maya looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "What happened?"

I rubbed the back of my neck, "I don't feel anything when I kiss her." Nothing. No electricity, no passion. Just slight pressure on my lips. "I don't know why, because I do like Riley, a lot."

"She's crazy about you." Maya sighed. "You're all she talks about, Lucas."

A million things were going through my head. Everything I've been through with Riley that has led up to this point.

Like when I actually struggled choosing between her and Maya. Why was that choice so hard? If I'm being honest, I wasn't even going to choose Riley back then. Maya pushed me.

That's when it clicked.

I always wanted Maya, and that's why I can't just let her go.

"Earth to Lucas." She interrupted my thoughts. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Looking into her eyes, it all started to make sense. "I was going to choose you that day."

I could see her body tense up. "W-what are you talking about?"

"At the ski lodge? I wanted to choose you." I stood between Maya's legs and played with her hands. "My heart stopped wanting Riley a long time ago."

Maya stared at me, "Lucas, please don't do this."

"I always find my way back to you."

I think I'm in love with Maya.

"We really can't be doing this." Maya stood up and ran her hand through her hair. "You like Riley? Be with her. Give it a chance."

I sighed. "It doesn't feel right."

"Well neither does hearing my best friend's boyfriend say he wanted to choose me."

We stared at each other in silence. I believe we just made the holidays more interesting.

 _Wednesday..._

"Why were you at Maya's house last night?"

Riley placed the ham in the center of the table, refusing to make eye contact.

"We haven't really hung out in a while, so we did some baking."

She sighed. "Well why didn't you tell me you were going over there?"

I stepped in front of Riley, forcing her to look at me. "It was last minute. Please stop worrying, babe."

"I'm not worried." She wandering brown eyes said otherwise. "I was just curious as to why you didn't tell me."

I know exactly what she's thinking. "Riley, if this is going to work I really need you to trust me."

She laced her fingers with mine. "I do trust you."

"Then how did you know I was with Maya."

"Well," she started and looked into my eyes. "The map on snapchat."

Sighing, I kissed my girlfriend's forehead. "You wanna try that again without lying?"

Riley tried, and failed, to mask the shocked expression on her face. "I'm not lying."

"I have my location turned off. So how did you really know I was with Maya?"

That's when she finally gave up. "I might have been watching from across the street."

I let go of Riley's hands and stared at her, my eyes filled with disappointment. "You were spying on me?"

"Do you blame me? You were sneaking around with her for years."

"That was before I was with you. I would never cheat on you with your best friend." I took a deep breath. "I've changed a whole lot."

Riley looked at the floor, "I know." The back into my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just get scared that I'm not enough."

I held her waist. "You're literally the girl of my dreams, and you think you're not enough? Why?"

"I'm nothing like the girls you've been with."

"I sure hope not," I smiled. "Those girls were whores."

Riley bit her lip, "Maya isn't a whore."

"That was fake, you know that."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and her voice started to crack. "It wasn't fake when you were having sex with her all the time"

I never realized just how much the truth was hurting Riley. For the first time I'm seeing how my impulsive actions have actually affected someone I care about.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. Last thing I'd ever want to do."

She wiped her tear away. "It's fine. It's in the past. All that matters is that we're finally together."

Smiling, I placed a kiss on Riley's nose, and then kissed her lips.

And I felt nothing. 


	18. Why Aren't You Stopping Me?

_**Warning:**_ _it's about to get scandalous._

 _Maya's POV;_

"I'm thankful for having such amazing friends that are always here when I need them." Farkle smiled as he looked around the table.

This is the heartfelt portion of the evening where we talk about our feelings. "Always."

I looked over at Lucas and smiled. Someone I'm definitely thankful for this year.

He was nestled right between me and Riley. After the talk we had last night, I bet that's the last place he wants to be.

"So Maya, what are you thankful for?" Zay nudged me.

I looked at my friends. I thought about everything we've been through together. "I'm thankful that we all support each other, and love each other no matter what life throws at us."

It's been one hell of a year.

"I'm thankful to finally be sitting next to Maya..." Lucas looked at me and smiled, "without us screaming at each other."

Then there's Zay. "Which now we all know was you two intentionally being obnoxious."

We all laughed. Because it's basically true. However, Riley didn't seem to find it too funny, as she never even cracked a smile.

"Riley? What about you?"

She put a fake smile on and looked at me. "I'm thankful for being able to have all of my best friends, and my boyfriend," She put extra emphasis on that one. "In the same room without any drama. I missed this. It feels like the universe is finally realigning."

And that was shady.

We started eating and joking around as the evening was just getting stated.

I felt something on my thigh, and discreetly glanced under the table. Shielding my reaction, I looked at Lucas.

He smirked and started to rub my thigh.

Not wanting to make a big scene, I quickly pushed his hand away and took a bite off my plate.

Unfortunately for me, Lucas doesn't always give up easily.

His touch sent chills through my body, and I loved it. I didn't actually want him to move his hand, and he could tell by the way my I tensed up.

We were having an open conversation at the table about the upcoming Finals, and I can feel Lucas easing his hand up my dress.

What am I supposed to do about this?

"I'm gonna need one of you geniuses to help me study for my chem exam." I gestured to Farkle and Isadora. "I'm confident in my evident failure."

Farkle had his arm around his girlfriend and chuckled. "Why don't you ask your lab partner?"

I faked a smile and faced Lucas who was smirking. "I've been helping you all semester," That's when he slid a finger inside me. "I'd be happy to give you another hand." And that's when he proceeded to finger me.

My lips parted, but I held in my squeal. "Yeah. That would be great."

This is seriously happening right now. I ate my food as I struggled not to moan as Lucas pumped his fingers into my vagina.

I'm both embarrassed, and excited.  
This is so wrong. Riley is right there and I'm two seats down, being fingered by her boyfriend.

Pushing Lucas's hand away, I excused myself from the table and went to the upstairs bathroom.

Pacing back and forth, I tried to process what happened downstairs, and why didn't I make more of an effort to stop it.

Lucas is my best friend's boyfriend. Just because I've slept with him multiple times in the past does not mean I can just betray her trust.

I thought we had a clear understanding. Why won't he just behave himself. He's with Riley.

The door opened, and Lucas smirked at me. Does he even feel bad about what he just did?

He shut the door behind him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You got so wet downstairs."

I glared at him, "why would you do that? Especially with Riley right next to you."

He looked at me and I kinda got lost in his green eyes. "I told you that I want you, Maya."

"I know, but you're with Riley. And what you did down there was really low. Even for you."

Lucas slid his hands under my dress and squeezed my bare ass. "If you cared so much about my relationship status, then why aren't you stopping me?"

We stared into each other's eyes and I stayed silent. I have no idea why I'm not stopping him.

His hand crept it's why to the front, and once again, he slid his fingers inside of me.

I let out a small moan and Lucas crashed his lips into mine.

His touch blurs the lines, and causes me to just go insane.

Lucas lifted me onto the counter, and kissed my neck while he played with my clit.

Why does something so wrong feel so right?

I dusted myself off and fixed my hair. Staring at myself in the mirror, I sighed. "I can't believe we just did that."

Lucas wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. "I knew you missed me."

"W-we better go downstairs before someone gets suspicious." I turned to face him and nervously bit my lip.

He kissed me softly. "Trust me."

We went back downstairs, only about ten minutes had passed, but ten minutes is a long time when you're making out with your best friend's boyfriend in her own home.

Lucas went straight to Riley and kissed her like nothing happened.

"Is everything okay? You were upstairs for quite some time." Riley asked, hopeful that her worst fear wasn't coming true.

I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ear. "I was on the phone with my mom, reminded me not to stay out too late. She says hi."

Not surprising, Riley bought that bullshit and went back to wrapping up the food.

Me and Lucas stared at each other. We knew we could never tell Riley what we did. And I think we both knew it wouldn't be the last time.

"We need to talk about this."

Lucas was focused on the road. He insisted on driving me since it's so late. "I do like Riley."

I sighed, "Then why are you doing this to her? I know that you don't have commitment issues."

"It's because I care about you. And I know that I'll never have that same relationship with her."

Shaking my head in disbelief, I scoffed, "You're not even trying. And what we have between us is messy."

"I like messy when it's with you." He pulled into his driveway and looked at me with his green eyes. "I live for our complicated relationship. It makes me feel something."

"We already hurt her once. Do you really want to put her through it again?"

Leaning over the console, Lucas kissed me. But this was different. It wasn't lustful. It was filled with passion.

I lace my fingers together behind his neck as we made out. With each other for the second time tonight.

Why is everything always so complicated with us?

We slowly pulled away and looked into each other's arms.

"Sneaking around can be pretty hot, don't you think?"


	19. Shade

_Lucas'_ _POV_ _;_

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Riley's voice rang through my ears, drawing my attention back to her.

I hadn't been paying attention. "Of course I was, babe. I just got lost in your eyes." I smiled and laced my fingers with hers.

Riley faked a smile and tilted her head like a puppy. "Oh Lucas," Then she glared. "You weren't even looking at me. What the hell."

She's not as naive as we take her for. At least I tried. "Sorry. This chemistry test just has me really psyched out." Not true. I'm completely prepared, but I can't let Riley know that I was actually thinking about Maya.

"You're going to be fine. You're great at chemistry."

I chuckled as a played with her hand. "You're thinking of Farkle, sweetheart."

She kissed my cheek, "Fine, lets squeeze in a study session tonight." Her brown eyes were hopeful. "I can come over around seven."

I bit my lip, "My mom won't be home." Softly pecking her lips, I twirled her brown hair around my finger. "We can finally be alone."

Riley's face turned red and she pressed her forehead against mine. "I want our first time to be special."

"It will be." I reassured her and kissed her nose. "I promise."

She sighed, "I'm not ready, Lucas." I saw the worry in her eyes. "I don't want to be like those other girls."

"You're nothing like those girls Riley. That's why I like you."

"Have you ever actually made love to someone else."

Taken by surprise, I stayed silent because I already knew the answer. But If I tell her with who, things will get bad in a split second. "Luke, I really need to know."

"Why do you need to know?" Wrong answer. "It doesn't make a difference. It's in the past."

Riley nodded and looked away from me. "Whatever, dude." She slung her purple backpack over her shoulder and stood up. "I'm not coming over tonight. And you can call me when you're able to be honest with me."

I watched my girlfriend leave the courtyard without looking back. There was no right answer. Either I lie, and have her eventually find out the hard way. Or I tell her the truth and suffer the inevitable drama that follows.

Everything with Riley is always so black and white. That's why it's so hard for me to really be honest with her. I can never have layers with her, I always have to be one dimensional.

Becoming irritated with my self-inflicted problems, I groaned as I back up my books and left the courtyard.

 _Maya's POV;_

Focused on my painting, I blocked out my surroundings. I've been so stressed lately. Between Lucas, Riley, and Josh, it feels like I could implode at any moment. Lately it seems as though I'm not in control of my own life. Like the last few years have been nothing more than some twisted version of reality.

I'm pissed. I'm pissed at Josh for what he did to me. I'm pissed at Riley for being so self involved. I'm pissed at Lucas for talking me into things I know are wrong.

That's why I'm angry. He makes me feel amazing for doing something shady. Because when he kisses me my mind goes blank. My body is numb. I forget about Riley. I forget that Lucas is someone else's boyfriend. Everything that's wrong about what we're doing goes away.

But that doesn't make it any less wrong.

"I see Lucas finally got tired of slumming it with a skank."

Rolling my eyes, I set down brush and sigh. Can't this bitch leave me alone for one day? "Can I help you with something?"

Missy gave me a small, sarcastic laugh and sat on the stool next to me. She looked me up and down while giving me her classic fake smile. "I'm just trying to understand is all." I raised my brow. "I just think it's very un-Riley like for her to be so cool with you and Lucas hanging out."

"We work better as friends, and Riley understands that, is mostly okay with our friendship. Why do you care?"

She smirked, "What's the real reason you two called it quits?" I stared her down as she searched my face for answers. "You're not pregnant are you?"

I glared at her. "Most definitely not. He's into Riley. He's always been into Riley." And maybe that was true at one point. I wanted that to be the truth. "We were just having fun."

"If that's your story." Missy slid off the stool and dusted herself off. "I heard that they were arguing at lunch. Hope it had nothing to do with you." She shrugged and left me with my thoughts.

That girl is a pain in my ass, but she has a point for once. There is something going on with me and Lucas, and Riley will figure it out eventually.

Silence. I looked at Riley, whose eyes were fixed on Lucas. I sighed as I reorganized my locker. "So.. what happened today?"

"Do you think Lucas has ever made love to someone?" She paused and looked at me. "You probably no more about this part of his life than I do."

I almost hesitated. "Lucas doesn't know what it means to love someone. You're the first girl he's actually cared about."

Riley glanced back at Lucas and sighed. "What if he thinks I suck in bed. I've never done anything remotely sexual."

"Where is this coming from, Riles?"

"I don't know," She leaned against the lockers. "It felt like he was hinting towards it, but I feel like it's too soon. I'm not like you Maya."

Taken by surprise, I looked at Riley and pursed my lips. "What exactly are you trying to imply?"

"Nothing bad, just that you have a reputation for a reason." She shrugged, "I'm just not like you or Missy and every other girl he's been with."

Nodding my head, I slammed my locker and took a deep breath. "Just don't do let Lucas pressure you into anything you're not ready for."

"I didn't mean to upset you..." Riley looked down at her feet, trying to play innocent.

I sighed and shook my head, "Yet you said it anyway."

Riley has been rather passive aggressive with me since Lucas and I 'broke up,' and honestly, it's starting to get old. I didn't expect her to pretend nothing ever happened, that would be unrealistic, but there's really no reason for her to get snippy with me every time Luke's name comes up.

 _A/N: Several months later... finally posting a new chapter. This is really just a filler to see where Lucas, Maya and even Riley's heads are at, but the next chapter will be very Lucaya focused. SO very sorry for slow updates. College is kicking my ass._


End file.
